Knight on a Harley
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Ten years ago, Caroline watched the man she loved ride away on his motorcycle with a promise that he loved her, and would return. When Klaus returns to protect the woman he loves, will the secrets of the past ten years keep them apart? And when a figure from the past appears, will he be able to protect her or will it be the other way around? Rated M for Mature scenes and Language
1. Goodbye

**Okay, I didn't think I would be uploading a new story until I had at least finished up another, but I couldn't wait. This story holds a special place in my heart, as do all my stories, so please treat it kindly.**

 **A special thanks to Grace5231973 for reading this beforehand, and giving me the support I needed! Sending love your way!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The first time she had seen him; she was ten years old, and he had just moved across the street from her house.

He was thirteen, and seemed to be a rebel with his bicycle that looked like a motorcycle.

She may have been ten, but she fell in love at that moment.

Not just with bikes, but with Niklaus Mikaelson.

Though she tried, she never could get any closer to him than a bird to a worm. At first she tried to get him to play, but he just shrugged her off as being a nuisance, like his sister, who quickly had befriended her.

Rebekah knew about Caroline's love for her brother, and supported it, mainly because she thought it would be cool if her best friend married her favorite brother.

When they both turned sixteen, Klaus decided to leave the town, and make it on his own, though that wasn't the whole story.

Caroline stayed in her room after Rebekah had told her, and she couldn't find the right words to stop her heart from breaking.

Taking a small card from her treasure box, she smiled, and though the tears were still prominent, she headed out the door towards the man packing up his Harley.

"Klaus…" She replied, nervously.

Klaus stiffened as he usually did when she called his name, and she shrugged it off as she always did. Slowly, he turned around, and she caught his blue eyes with her blue-green and with a watery smile, she lifted the card in her hands.

"I just wanted to say good luck, and to give you this." She remarked, as he gently took the card. She wanted to say that he needed to come back, because she needed him in her life, but no words would come, and her voice seemed to choke her, stopping her from saying anything.

Klaus lowered his eyes to the card, and smiled, briefly. "Thank you, Caroline." He remarked, lifting his eyes to her once more.

She nodded, and stepped back. "I won't keep you." She commented, trying to smile. "Goodbye, Klaus." She added turning and practically running across the street towards her house.

Klaus watched her go, too stunned to move, and too scared to try.

"You are an idiot, Nik."

He lowered his eyes, and turned to see his sister approach him with a face full of anger. "What do you mean?" He asked, clearing his throat, and turned back to his bike.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, and approached her brother. "I mean, you love her, and she loves you, but you're too stupid to try to move a step forward in your relationship with her." She answered, as he swallowed, placing the card in his pack.

"I'm not stupid, Rebekah." He remarked, shaking his head. "I'm protecting her." He added, sorting his pack.

Rebekah stepped closer, and placed her hand on the leather seat of his bike. "Protecting her from what?" She asked, causing him to lift his eyes to hers. "From Mikael?" She asked, as he swallowed, and she shook her head.

"Nik, Mikael is going away for a long time, and he can't hurt us anymore, nor can he touch those we love." She added, straightening a fraction. "Finn and Elijah made sure of that." She concluded, nodding her head.

He sighed, and shook his head. "I can't take that chance, Rebekah." He stated, firmly. "Mikael has his ways of finding out things, and if he found out that I love her, he would use her against me, no matter how old she is." He stated, shaking his head.

Rebekah swallowed, and closed her eyes. "We're sixteen, Nik, and you're nineteen." She began, but he nodded his head to stop her.

"Which is why I have to leave," He interrupted, slipping on his leather jacket, and bumped up the collar.

She shook her head, and grasped her brother's hand. "At least tell her before you leave." She requested, watching him swallow, as his eyes lowered.

"I can't, Rebekah." He whispered, in a choked tone. "If I try, then…" He paused, lowering his eyes. "I may never let her go."

She smiled, letting her tears form in her eyes. "Maybe that's what you need." She returned, watching him close his eyes.

"Not right now." He returned, taking his hand from his sister's grasp. "I'll write." He added, slipping on his sunglasses, and watched her step back.

"You'll regret it, Nik, you know it as well as I do." She stated, stepping back. "You will." She added, turning on her heel, and headed towards their house.

Klaus swallowed, and lifted his eyes to the kitchen window, where his mother is watching, and he bowed his eyes. He loved his mother, and he hated to hurt her, but this was something he needed to do.

Turning his head, he glanced at the house where his heart rested. Giving a soft curse, he realized his sister was right, but he was too. He had to do something, and he knew just what he had to do. He climbed off the bike, and headed towards the other side of the street, and rang the doorbell.

As soon as the door opened, he didn't hesitate. Grabbing her blonde head, he crushed his lips on hers, and kissed her until they were struggling to capture the breathe trying to leave them.

He pulled back, and brushed his thumb over her cheek. "I love you." He whispered, giving life to her breaking heart, before he stepped back, and headed back across the street, climbed on his bike, and rode away, leaving Caroline on the doorstep of her house with her right hand over her lips, promising herself that she would wait for him.

She would.

No matter how long it took, she would wait.

Because she loved him too.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Okay, I have the next four chapters already written, so I'm hoping that I will update every other day, or everyday if the mood suits me, that way I can finish this up fairly quickly, depending on the response I receive.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Oh, by the way, if you don't like it, I'm not forcing you to read it, just please do me the courtesy of not saying you don't. Thank you!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	2. Ten Years Later

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! (A thanks to Dherea for being the first reviewer!)**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline sat in her regular desk at work, and sighed as she leaned back in her chair. The sounds of people typing on the computers filled her ears, and she sighed once again, as she pushed her large frame glasses further up her nose.

Her dreams of being a famous journalist had fallen flat after she had graduated college with her English degree and a minor in journalism. Now, she was working in a library, a very large library, and her life had become mundane.

She placed her elbow on the armrest of her chair, and placed her face on the knuckle of her hand. Ten years had taken a toll on her emotions, and the promise made on the doorstep of her sixteen year old heart had fallen down the drain.

Ten years and not a word from him.

She took some consolation from the fact his sister kept her apprised of what he was doing or at least how he was doing.

She closed her eyes, and fought the tears that so many times had threatened to leak from her eyes.

"Ms. Forbes,"

She opened her eyes, and smiled at the teenager at the desk. "Yes?" She asked, politely.

The teenager pointed to the computer, and frowned. "I was trying to print out my report for tomorrow, and it says the printer is disabled." He answered, regretfully, for he knew how she hated calling the technician.

Caroline smiled, and stood up from her desk. "Let's see what we can do." She remarked, walking around the desk, and headed towards his computer.

She sat down in his chair, and moved the mouse around, clicking on the printer image, and sighed as it continued to say the same thing he had told her. "Perfect," She muttered, hating that she couldn't figure out what was wrong, but let's face it, she wasn't a tech expert.

"I'll call Tyler." She stated, with a regret tone in her voice.

The teenager nodded his head, and gave her a look of sympathy. He knew she couldn't stand the technician, from the few years he had been coming here to work on school projects, he could tell Ms. Forbes was in love with someone, and that someone was not the technician: Tyler Lockwood. He also knew that Tyler was a little strange, always following Ms. Forbes with his eyes, and licking his lips.

If there was another word for pervert, Tyler would be it.

"Caroline,"

Caroline turned and smiled at her best friend. "Afternoon, Rebekah, what are you doing here?" She asked, moving towards the phone. "Don't you have a meeting with a client?" She asked, knowing that Rebekah never missed an appointment with a client for her decorating firm unless it was an emergency.

Rebekah nodded, and leaned across the desk. "Elijah called me an hour ago." She stated, lowering her voice, before moving around the desk to face her friend. "Mikael has escaped." She whispered, with urgency.

Caroline swallowed, and sat down in her chair. "Wha…how?" She asked, shaking her head.

Rebekah sighed, and looked around. "I need to talk to you, alone." She stated, shaking her head.

Caroline shook her head, and looked at the patrons in the library. "Rebekah, I can't leave right now. I have a job." She stated, firmly.

Rebekah shook her head, and rolled her eyes in aggravation. "Caroline, I need to tell you, now, in your office. What I have to say, can't be said out here." She reasoned, as Caroline sighed, and moved her eyes to the teenager who had needed to print something.

"Jack, could you watch the desk for a minute? I have to go to the back." She called out, as Jack nodded, and headed towards her. "You can print your report here at the desk, and I'll call Tyler later." She added, with a soft smile.

Jack nodded, and smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Forbes." He returned, turning to the computer.

Caroline nodded, and headed towards her office with Rebekah stepping in behind her. "Okay, tell me." She remarked, leaning against the desk, her hands gripping the edge of it.

Rebekah sighed, and bowed her head, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "From what Elijah told me, Mikael escaped through the laundry drop, or something, and hasn't been seen ever since. Mother has been taken into protective custody, as well as Henrik, and Kol has been assigned to watch them." She began, watching her friend process this.

Caroline closed her eyes, and thought back to what Rebekah had told her about her family. Mikael had been working with a terrorist organization, as the head assassin, until the FBI had caught wind of him, and captured him.

Elijah and Finn had been recruited by the FBI to help bring him in. Finn was a lawyer, and Elijah was an interrogator. Both had spent two months, in secret, training with the FBI to bring down their father.

Since the capture of Mikael, Kol had joined as an agent, but then they all had been transferred to another organization, a secret organization that no one knew of, an organization that dealt with the gray area of terrorism. The AIA, which stood for Allied Investigative Agency, could do things that would normally be out of bounds for the government. It was perfect. It was a family business, which was just perfect for the Mikaelson's, who believed in family above all.

Only a few people were privileged enough to be part of this organization. The Mikaelson family, the Salvatores, the Bennetts, and select few were members, trained by the FBI or CIA, and then transferred to the AIA for their jobs.

Rebekah had petitioned to give Caroline the privilege to know the truth, and the government had relented, but also for another reason that no one else knew of, except for one.

Rebekah was just an informant, but a valuable one with her decorating business for the high and mighty of the country.

"What about Klaus?" She asked in a low tone.

Rebekah shook her head. "No one has heard from him in weeks. The AIA has been trying to find him, but they are not having luck." She answered, shaking her head in an urgent sense.

Caroline bowed her head, and sighed. "Can you reach him?" She asked, lifting her head to find Rebekah shake her head.

"I've tried all the numbers I know, but he won't answer them. Either he has burned them or he…" Rebekah began, tears beginning to fall down her face. "We need him, Caroline, and he's not answering any messages we send." She added, shaking her head.

Caroline nodded, and bowed her head. No one knew if the AIA had recruited Klaus, but she hoped they had, even though he had a penchant for not wanting to found.

"He'll turn up, Rebekah." Caroline tried to reassure her friend. "You know Klaus; he always keeps track of his family." She added, with a soft smile, though she knew he wouldn't keep tabs on her. He may have loved her once, but that was ten years ago, and though he asked about her through Rebekah, it had become far and few between with each letter, and it killed her inside each time she was asked about less and less.

Rebekah nodded, and noticed her friend's despair. "He hasn't forgotten you, Caroline." She remarked, after a moment had passed.

Caroline nodded, and bowed her head. "Ten years, Rebekah," She whispered, moving by her friend, and opened the door. "I should get back to work. Let me know if you need or hear anything." She added, watching her friend nod.

Rebekah sighed as her friend disappeared on the other side of the door. "Oh, Nik, what have you done?"

 **~XXX~**

The library was about to close down for the night, and she was taking down the numbers of patrons who used the computers, who came in, and then how many books were checked out. Numbers that seemed a tiny bit trivial to some, but it was crucial to the livelihood of the library.

Caroline wrote the last number, and laid the pencil down next to her pad, and neatly placed it in its spot on the desk, before moving through the library to start to turn off the lights.

The bell rang just as she moved in the back, and she let out a small groan. "You have ten minutes, before I close for tonight." She shouted, towards the front, before turning off the back lights.

She made her way back to the front, and found a tall man standing with his back to her, beside the desk. He was wearing a black leather jacket with blue jeans and black biker boots.

He seemed to have the masculine air about him, and silently she cursed her weakness for the biker look, for which she blamed on Klaus.

Damn teenage fantasies. She was twenty-six years old for heaven's sake, too old for these kinds of fantasies, fantasies that he would ride into her life on his bike, and place her on the back, and together they would ride into the sunset. Away from the life that she knew was dangerous, but didn't care, because it made her feel closer to him.

She walked towards the stranger, her stilettoes making small neat noises on the marble floor of the library, and she shook her head. "Five minutes." She stated, averting her eyes to tidy a few things at the desk before she closed.

She didn't hear him move, and slowly she straightened, aggravation weighing on her. "Look, I'm tired, and I would really like to go home, so can you just tell me what you want, and maybe we could speed this up." She remarked, lifting her purse from the cubby hole, and set it on her desk, all without turning to look at him.

"You, Caroline, I want you."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Okay, I couldn't leave you hanging with the first chapter, so I went ahead and uploaded this one!**

 **Next Chapter will be up tomorrow! (And as for my other stories, one in particular will be updated later tonight!)**

 **Until Next Time...**


	3. Ride Away with Me

**Okay, I'm amazed at how many of you are enjoying this story! I've been wanting to write something like this for a while, and finally decided to do it!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

"You, Caroline, I want you."

Those words froze her movements, and she couldn't seem to think. It wasn't the words; it was the voice who said them.

A voice she had dreamed of for so long, and was now hoping it wasn't a dream now. Slowly, she turned around, and her eyes caught the blue eyes she had dreamed of for years. "Klaus…" She whispered, watching him smile, showing off his dimples just as she remembered. The only difference was his hair. Instead of the short buzz cut he had sported as a teenager, his hair was longer almost to his shoulders with a wave, and he had a scruff on his face.

He was still the best looking man she had ever seen, and try as she could, she couldn't stop her heart from pounding.

"Hello, love." He returned, shifting to face her completely, placing his hands on the desk, and searched her eyes. "Did you miss me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Caroline regained her composure, and straightened her back, lifting her chin up in the air, letting the frustration of the past ten years come to a head. "Go to hell!" She nearly shouted, grabbing her purse, and slipped it over her shoulder. "Ten fucking years and not once did you write or call or anything to see if I was okay. Did it ever occur to you that I…that you meant more to me than anything?!" She asked in a shout.

He moved his right hand into the inside pocket of his leather jacket, and pulled out a white tethered envelope. "You did mean something, Caroline, that's why I didn't contact you." He remarked, leaning on his forearms on the desk with the envelope in between his hands.

"Rebekah told me all I needed to know through the years, and it was enough for me to keep going." He added, as she turned her head away from him. She was stunning in her business skirt and jacket with a white button down shirt underneath. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and she wore those huge horned rimmed glasses, but it still seemed to compliment her.

Caroline rolled her eyes. The dreams she had, faded completely due to the anger she was feeling at the moment. Anger that all these years had went by, and he had made her feel like nothing, and he claimed to love her.

"Why are you here?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

He sighed, and lowered his eyes to the envelope. Shaking his head, he placed the envelope in his jacket, and started to move around the desk. "I came to get you." He answered, watching her scoff at his words.

"Get me?" She mocked, shaking her head. "You had your chance, Klaus. Besides, I don't need protection, if that is what it's about." She stated, moving to walk past him.

He caught her arm, and pulled her close to his side. "Yes, you do, Caroline. Mikael is out, and he knows." He stated, in a near growl.

She moved her eyes to his hand on her upper arm, and slowly lifted her eyes to his. "Knows what?" She asked, with her voice dialing down to a soft tone.

He leaned forward, and searched her eyes. "He knows that I love you."

She slowly shook her head in short movement. "Loved, Klaus, you used to love me," She returned, though she wanted to believe that he still did.

He shook his head. "I never stopped, Caroline, and he knows it." He remarked, with an urgent tone.

She started to shake her head. "No, if you truly loved me you wouldn't have left without telling me the truth, and you wouldn't have gone so long without at least letting me know you were safe." She stated, trying to jerk her arm from his grasp.

"I was trying to protect you, Caroline." He stated, his eyes flashing with anger. "If Mikael knew that I loved you back then, he would have sent someone to kill you just to get me, and apparently, somehow, he has learned the truth." He added, shaking his head.

He paused, and let her arm go, as he turned to run his fingers through his hair. "Do you remember the dozen sunflowers you received for your birthday every year?" He asked, turning to face her.

"How did…?" Caroline opened her mouth, and slowly closed it as the memories of trying to determine who sent them every year, like clockwork, on her birthday. Sunflowers were her favorite flower, and only a select few knew it. Her mom, Rebekah, and…

Her eyes widened. "That was you." She replied, letting her purse fall to the floor as her head started to shake. "You sent my favorite flowers on my birthday every year, why?" She asked, breathlessly, after a moment.

He smiled, and stepped towards her. "Because I love you, and even though I couldn't be here, it felt like I was, even for one day." He answered, holding her eyes.

She lowered her eyes, and let the prospect of him still loving her fill her mind. She wanted to believe it, and she knew she did, deep in her heart, and knowing that he had cared to send her flowers was a start.

Lifting her eyes to his, she swallowed. "What do you want me to do?" She asked, causing him to step closer to her, and lifted his hand to her face, cupping her face in a gentle movement that caused her to gasp.

"Ride away with me, let me protect you." He answered his voice husky and full of emotion.

She lifted her right hand, and touched his face, searching eyes that used to be filled with warmth, but now, somehow had changed to a cold gaze with only a small hint of warmth towards her. "You've changed, Klaus. I don't know you anymore." She whispered, holding his eyes.

He closed his eyes for a fraction of a second. "Why don't we start over, Caroline?" He asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Once we get on our way, we can start over, and you will see that I'm still the same man you used to love, and maybe, just maybe you can love me again." He reasoned, holding her eyes.

She shook her head, and he thought he had lost her, but it didn't matter because no matter what she said, he still had to protect her. "I've always loved you, Klaus. I never stopped." She replied, sincerely, before stepping back, and picked up her purse from the floor.

"Then let me protect you." He stated, before she could move further away from him.

She paused with her left hand helping to brace her against the desk. Closing her eyes, she knew she had to make her decision. "Why should I believe you?" She asked, turning to face him. "I have spent ten years waiting for you to return, and take me away, and when you finally do, it's because I'm in danger." She began, setting her purse on the desk, and folded her arms over her chest.

"You say that you want to protect me, and that you still love me, then why haven't you contacted me all these years." She stated, tears burning her eyes. "Don't tell me it was because you were trying to protect me." She added, letting the tears fall down her face, which she quickly wiped away. "I know all about your little secret club, Klaus." She concluded, her eyes flashing.

"I know, Caroline." He interrupted, watching her eyes widen, slightly. "Who do you think pushed the government to let you in?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"You?" She whispered in the form of a question.

He smiled, and nodded. "I couldn't let the woman I love be tossed in the dark, not knowing the truth about the man she loves or the family she considers her own." He returned, watching her smile, slightly.

She bowed her head, and then cleared her throat, apparently trying to remain on topic. "Why didn't you contact me?" She asked, slowly, hurt lining her words.

He sighed, and inserted his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I didn't know what to say." He remarked, softly. "I knew the only way I could keep track of you was through Rebekah, and even though she was a reliable source…I…" He trailed off, not knowing exactly what he could say to mend the bridge growing between them.

"You could have sent the messages through her." She reasoned, shaking her head.

He smiled and nodded. "I could have, but in time, Mikael would have discovered the truth." He returned, lifting his eyes to hers.

"Apparently, he already has." She remarked, picking up her purse.

"Where are you going, love?" Klaus asked, watching her walk towards the door.

She sighed, and threw her head back. "Didn't you hear me the first time, Klaus Mikaelson?" She groaned, turning her head to look at him. "I'm going home." She stated, glaring at him, as he rushed towards her side.

"No, you're not, Caroline." He stated, grabbing her arm, and pulled her towards him.

She grunted, and pushed her hand against his chest. "Like hell. Let go of me!" She stated, struggling against his grip.

"You know, no one would believe you love me with all you're struggling." He stated, feeling her stiffen.

She glared at him, and calmed down her struggling in his hold. "Give me one good reason why I should believe you." She stated, lifting her eyes to his. She saw her answer in his eyes, and for a moment her heart leapt in her chest.

Klaus shook his head, and pulled her closer, slamming his lips against hers in a searing kiss that answered what she already suspected. "Because I love you, damn it." He answered, against her lips.

She pulled back, held his eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this," She whispered, after her voice returned. "But I'll go."

He smirked, and those damned dimples appeared on his face. "As if you had a choice, Caroline," He added, causing her eyes to widen, and her hand to push against his chest.

He rolled his eyes, and started to walk her towards the door. "I've already called the AIA, and told them I'm taking you into my care, so everything is already arranged, Caroline." He remarked, watching her eyes widen as they walked. "I've also told them to inform my family that I'm safe." He added, causing her to still, and open her mouth in surprise.

He smiled, and leaned towards her. "Let's get going before it gets too late." He recommended, grasping her arm, lightly, once more.

"Wait a minute, what about my job? I can't just leave…" She stated, remembering her responsibilities, but was stalled when he tilted his head.

"Someone may have informed your superiors that you are taking leave for an unknown amount of time." He remarked, watching her face turn to sheer horror. "Personal reasons," He added, with a lack of sympathy.

"How dare you?!" She nearly screamed, even though she knew there was a reason. "I need this job! I love this job!" She shouted, trying to jerk from his grasp.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "It'll be here when you return, I promise, Caroline." He remarked, turning to lead her out the door.

She struggled for only an instant, when he stopped to allow her to lock the doors to the library. She thought about running for a second, but discovered she didn't want to run, or did she?

She found it odd that she had given in so readily, but when she thought about it, it wasn't that odd at all. Isn't this what she had dreamed of for so long?

Wasn't this what she wanted?

"Why aren't you trying to run, love?" He asked, leaning towards her ear. "I know you want to." He remarked, softly.

She smiled, and turned her eyes to look at him. "I would." She returned, watching him smile, softly. "But, you would just catch me." She added, hearing him chuckle.

He moved his lips over her ear, causing her shiver. "Damn straight, I would." He whispered, leading her to his parked motorcycle.

She swallowed, and felt her cheeks flush. Her old dreams were coming to life, and bursting through the drain she had placed them in.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" She asked, as he placed her on the seat.

He smiled, and climbed in front of her. "A safe place, don't worry, it's not too far." He answered, cranking up the bike, and sped away with Caroline holding on tight to his waist, hoping her dreams weren't going to let her down.

After all, she loved him.

Didn't she?

 **~XXX~**

He watched as Klaus climbed on the bike, and drove away with a blonde bookworm on the back, and he wondered, absently, who she was.

Surely that was not the girl Klaus was infatuated with. It couldn't be.

She was dainty and not very attractive.

Picking up the phone, he dialed the number he had been given. "I've made confirmation, sir." He replied, firmly.

"No, sir, she is actually not very attractive, not from what I could tell. Are you sure she is the one?" He asked, stiffening when he heard a flurry of curse words through the other end of the phone.

"Yes, sir, I'll see to it." He replied, lowering the phone, and ending the call.

His mission was given, and now he had to determine how to carry it out.

He had to find where Klaus was hiding Caroline, and kill her, or better yet, take her away from Klaus.

That shouldn't be too hard.

Or would it?

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I battled and battled over this chapter for weeks. At first I had Caroline be a little too forgiving for my taste, and it just kept bothering me. I mean she loves him, but he did leave her in the dark for ten years, so...**

 **I hope you all enjoyed their little reunion!**

 **Next Chapter will be up tomorrow! YAY! (Maybe I can keep with one chapter a day! *crossing fingers*)**

 **Until Next Time...**


	4. Safe Haven

**Still amazed at the response for this story! THANK YOU!**

 **This chapter was not my best, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

They must have rode for hours before Klaus finally decided to stop at a small cabin or cottage in the woods.

Caroline frowned as she took in the semi-darkness of the woods around her, and slowly climbed off the bike, pulling her skirt down as she did so. "This…" She began, looking around her. "This is where you decided to bring me for protection!" She nearly shouted, whirling around to face him.

He smirked, and shrugged his shoulders. "It's remote and out of the way, so no one can bother us here." He stated, lifting the bags off the back. "It's the last place Mikael will look." He added, in a firm tone.

Caroline shook her head, and followed him towards the small cottage which was almost two stories and had a small porch with a swing on the outside. She stopped as she gazed at the building with the yellow and blue trim. It was lovely and quaint, something she had dreamed of when she was a little girl, but dared only tell one person…Klaus. "This is your house…" She began, turning to look at him just as he opened the front door.

He nodded. "One of a few, but this one is the only one that is secluded enough to protect you." He replied, as she walked up the steps, and stopped in front of him. "After you, love." He replied, motioning for her to enter the cottage.

She smiled, softly, and entered the first room, which she could tell was made up of small wooden furniture, and a soft leather couch and love seat with a fireplace in the living room, made of river stones.

She turned, and smiled, brightly at him. "I never knew you were a decorator." She commented, watching him smirk, softly.

He shook his head. "I'm not. Rebekah is." He retorted, gently. He laughed when she titled her head to the side. "She's the only one besides you who knows about this place." He clarified, not adding that he had Rebekah decorate this to suit Caroline as well.

Caroline nodded, and bowed her head. Her glasses were fuzzy thanks to the dust flying from riding on the back of his bike, and her hair was frizzy and sticking up out of the tight bun, due to the huge wind gusts.

She slid her glasses off, and examined them. "Great," She muttered, lifting her eyes to find him walking towards her. "Where's the kitchen?" She asked, lifting her glasses in her hands. "I need to wash the lenses." She added, as he smiled, and led her in the direction of the kitchen.

She walked towards the sink, and turned the water on. With a sigh, she washed her glasses, and dried them with a damp paper towel, and slid them back on, not that she needed them. She just wanted to give her the librarian look. It seemed to work, for no other guys asked her out because she looked too nerdy for them, all except Tyler. That boy could not get it through his head that she was not interested. All she was trying to do was to make sure that she remained untouched and ready for her knight on a shining motorcycle, and that's what she got.

She got the whole shebang, but truth was, was it worth it?

She heard him walk out of the kitchen, so she closed her eyes.

He had said he loved her, but she still couldn't believe it. Of course, she wasn't exactly Ms. Leave Me Alone, was she? She should have told him to get lost, and never come back, but the moment she gazed into his eyes, she couldn't help but remember the teenager who captured her heart so many years before.

This was insane! She was twenty-six years old! She couldn't be doing this! Sure she knew about the AIA, but this…

This was crazy!

How could she possibly have allowed him to take her away from her job, and hide her away from the world?! She should have fought harder. She should have punched him in the nuts, and hoped she could have run away.

She sagged against the sink, and pushed her glasses up her nose. She was insane. That's what she was. Allowing herself to be taken by a boy who claimed to love her, but had pushed her away when they were children. She should have…

The kiss flashed in her mind as the thought of what she should have done occurred. He had kissed her before he left, and told her he loved her, and then back in the library he kissed her again, and said it again. How could he love her? What had he done to prove that he did?

He called her and his sister annoying little girls, who wouldn't leave him alone. Though there were times when she recalled how he had looked at her with a certain gaze, and it had sent butterflies flittering through her stomach.

And he still sent the butterflies ablaze with a single look. At least he did when he entered the library this afternoon.

Reaching up, she took down her hair, and shook her head, allowing her natural curl flow around her, until she stopped, and her hair cascaded down her back.

She never cut it, mainly because before Klaus left, he had told his brother that he loved long haired women, so she hadn't cut it since, though she did have it trimmed every once in a while. Split ends, you know.

She looked around the kitchen, and smiled at the quaint little area he had designed, or Rebekah had designed. It was rustic, and yet held a small touch of elegance, and it was perfect. Unbuttoning her jacket, she slid it off, and draped it across one of the wooden chairs. She winced as she stepped sideways, and knew she had to take off her shoes. She only wore them to work, and that was enough. Totally enough.

She loved fashion, but stilettoes were the extent of her fashion, and she only wore them when she worked.

Untucking her shirt, she sighed, and bent her back backwards, stretching, trying to get out the kinks she had earned from riding on that bike for so many hours.

"Caroline,"

She turned around, her hair flying around her, and landed partly in her mouth, causing her to reach up, and pull it out. "I was just stretching, not running anywhere." She explained, as he stepped into the kitchen.

He had taken off his leather jacket, and wore a black Henley fitted tight against his upper body, and tugged neatly in his blue jeans. His hair had been pulled back in a low pony tail, and she suddenly missed seeing the length of his hair.

His necklaces, which he always wore, draped around his neck, with a sight that made her mouth water at the thought of grasping them, and holding onto them as he pounded into her. An image that sent her blood racing.

She lowered her eyes, and cleared her throat. "So, do you intend to starve your prisoner or is there food in this place?" She asked, nervously.

He shook his head. "You're not a prisoner, Caroline. You know that." He remarked, stepping further into the kitchen. "You could have turned down my protection, if you wanted." He added, stopping a few feet from her.

She shook her head, and scoffed. "You wouldn't have let me." She retorted, watching him smirk with satisfaction.

"You're right. I wouldn't." He agreed, tilting his head to the cabinets. "There's food, freshly stocked in the cabinets and fridge. You may find what you want in there. If not, I'll see what I can do." He added, stepping back, and moved to leave the kitchen.

"Aren't you accommodating for a tough guy?" She asked in a mocking tone.

He chuckled, and turned his head to look at her with a sparkle in his eyes. "You haven't changed much, Caroline." He remarked, before leaving the kitchen.

She tried to keep from smiling, but she failed to do so. He was winning her heart, and he had only been back in her life for only a day.

How could this be?

Easy, she never stopped loving him.

"You're screwed, Caroline. Completely screwed."

 **~XXX~**

"You know it would have been nice if I had gotten a head's up about leaving, and I could have packed my clothes." She stated, as she stepped out of the bathroom, and entered the living room where Klaus was standing in front of the window.

He turned around, and focused on her as she wrapped his black and red bathrobe around her body with her hair wet and cascading over her shoulders. Her tanned legs peeked through robe, and traveled all the way down to her bare feet. The robe ended at her ankles, but it opened from the top of her thigh and down.

He swallowed hard at the picture she made, standing there, beautiful like a goddess.

She felt a blush tinge her cheeks from the look on his face, and her heart fluttered in her chest. How many times in her dreams, did she imagine seeing that look on his face as he gazed at her?

"Klaus?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, breaking the spell.

He lifted his eyes to hers, and she saw the desire, she wished she had seen so many years before, flame in his eyes before he smirked. "Your clothes will arrive in the morning." He finally responded, finding his voice.

Her brow furrowed, and she stepped towards him. "How?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

He bowed his head, and pointed towards his cell phone on the table. "I called Rebekah. She's going to drop off your clothes, and I'll go and pick them up." He answered, watching her slowly nod.

"Why can't she come here?" She asked, shifting on her feet, shrugging her shoulders.

He sighed, and stepped towards her. "Caroline, I couldn't risk my sister coming here. What if she's being followed?" He asked, rhetorically.

She slowly nodded, and lowered her eyes. "What am I going to do in the meantime?" She asked, looking around, avoiding his eyes. "I can't stay in this robe all night." She stated, watching him hold back a smile. "What?" She asked, glaring at him.

He smirked, and shrugged his shoulders. "I can think of one thing." He remarked, stepping ever so closer to her.

She swallowed, and blinked her eyes down before her face transformed into a scowl with a red blush on her cheeks. "No," She stated, lifting her finger towards him, and backed up. "You wouldn't dare." She added, her voice shaking with slight nervousness.

He smiled even brighter, and stopped a few feet from her, backing her up. "I would dare, Caroline, and you would let me." He remarked, lowly, letting his voice hit a sultry note.

She swallowed once more, but her eyes began to light up. "You know what you are, Klaus?" She asked, watching him lick his lips, and tilted his head to the side. "You," She began, leaning forward, and draped her arm over his shoulder. "Are," She whispered, leaning forward. "Incorrigible!" She added, slamming her knee into his crotch, and smiled with a covered her mouth as she laughed watching him bend over holding his stomach with his arms crossed.

"Try anything like that again, and you'll be singing soprano, permanently." She stated, folding her arms over her chest, a smile still playing on her lips, as she marched towards the back room, and closed the door behind her.

Klaus groaned, and slowly straightened as he looked at the closed door, and smiled with small laugh from his lips. "I love a challenge, Caroline."

On the other side of the door, Caroline shook her head and rolled her eyes. This was the man she had waited ten years for?

She shook her head again, and a smile touched her lips. "God, I'm so like Sandy." She whispered, with a laugh. "Hopelessly devoted to a jerk." She added, pushing away from the door, and moved to the bed, sitting on it, and lifted her eyes to the window in front of her. "I'm screwed."

 **~XXX~**

Rebekah smiled as she shook her head, lowering her phone, and placed it on the nightstand beside her.

"What's that beautiful smile for?"

She turned her head, and smiled as her boyfriend climbed in beside her. She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, nothing," She replied, with a bright smile.

He smirked, and shook his head. "Rebekah, I know that smile. What have you done?" He remarked, turning his body to face her.

She shook her head, and bowed it after a moment. "That was Nik on the phone a few moments ago." She began, hearing him inhale at the sound of her brother's name. "He's taken Caroline." She added, lifting her head to look at him. "Don't worry, she's fine, Stefan." She remarked, watching him close his eyes, and nod.

"What about Mikael?" He asked, after a moment.

She sighed, and bowed her head. "No sign." She answered, fiddling with the comforter.

He sighed, and cupped her chin, and turned her head to gaze into her eyes. "How are you holding up?" He asked in a low tone.

She smiled, and leaned forward to kiss his lips, gently. "You're here. That's enough." She whispered, against his lips, and sighed as he gathered her up into his arms.

He smiled, and held her close, kissing the top of her head as they settled in the bed for the rest of the night.

Both hoping as they drifted off to sleep that everything would be alright.

 **~XXX~**

It was hours later when Caroline left her room, and walked towards the kitchen for a glass of water. The sound of light snoring caused her to freeze in her tracks, and she turned her head, and smiled at the sight of Klaus lying on the couch with his eyes closed and his mouth halfway opened.

Shaking her head, she moved towards him, and bent over the top of the couch. With his eyes closed, she could see the boy of her teens. The one who stole her heart years before. The boy who was there when her father was in the hospital, who held her, and told her everything was going to be alright.

The boy who was her safe haven.

In his face, she could still see him, and it made her smile. Somewhere in his soul, that boy was still in there, she just knew it, and she wanted to find it, but she also wanted to know the man within. The one who was her self-claimed protector. As if she needed one, but for him…For Klaus, she would relent.

She brushed her right hand over his face, smiling at the scruff scratching her hand. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?" She whispered, shaking her head.

Straightening, she shook her head, and headed towards the kitchen. With a soft smile on her lips, she reached for a glass, and turned on the faucet.

"Couldn't sleep, love?"

She gasped, and dropped the glass into the sink, breaking it, not realizing a piece of the glass cut her hand, until after. "Damn!"

She felt him come up behind her, and then his hand wrapped around hers, and lifted it to examine her wound.

"Here," He remarked, turning on the warm water, and held her hand underneath it. "What are you doing up, Caroline?"

She rolled her eyes. "Playing the break the glass. What do you think? I wanted some water, and came to get some." She answered, in aggravation, hissing as the water burned her cut.

He smirked, and pulled her hand out. "I have some antiseptic in the bathroom." He remarked, leading her to the table, and helping her sit down. "Stay," He ordered, disappearing from the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "I'm not a dog, Klaus." She remarked, as he entered the kitchen with a small bag.

"Never said you were, love." He stated, sitting down beside her. "Though I do seem to remember some barking earlier today." He added, taking her hand, and began to wipe the wound with a small antiseptic towel.

She smirked, and shook her head. "You barked back, Klaus, or was that a howl?" She asked, watching him smirk at her.

He moved his hand over her wound, and gently wiped the blood off her hand. "It doesn't look deep." He remarked, with a soft tone. He lifted his eyes, and caught her watching him with a curious gaze on her face. "You might as well ask, Caroline." He replied, opening up a Band-Aid, and placing it over her wound.

She sighed, and kept her hand in his grasp. "How did you know?" She asked, shaking her head. "About Mikael?" She added, watching his face tense. "I mean the family hasn't heard from you in months, and out of the blue you show up at my job, and tell me that Mikael knows about me, and my…connection to you." She paused, shaking her head. "How?"

He sighed, and absently ran his thumb over her hand still in his grasp. "All I can say, Caroline, is I never lost track of Mikael or you." He answered, holding her eyes. "I couldn't disappear completely without knowing if you were safe, and away from his radar." He added, watching her eyes fade to a soft light.

"So you have said, but how, Klaus?" She asked, shaking her head. "As a woman you claim to love, I have the right to know." She added, watching him, swallow, and lower his eyes. "What did you do?" She asked, recognizing that look on his face as the look he often gave when he got into trouble.

Klaus stared at her hand, and ran his fingers over the Band-Aid. "You better get some sleep, Caroline." He answered, letting go of her hand, and stood up to leave the kitchen.

Caroline watched him disappear, and she felt her heart break not from the secret he was keeping but from the pain she saw on his face.

He had done something he wasn't proud of, she could tell, and by God, she was going to find out the truth.

After what he had done for her, she wanted to pay him back, by being his safe haven.

Like he was hers.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I'm trying to update everyday, and so far so good! so YAY!**

 **Oh, if you noticed a Grease reference in here...Kudos for you! I watched Grease: Live! and I can say I'm addicted to it! I loved the movie, but the live version was sooo good! (Though I understand if you don't. To each is own)**

 **Next Chapter will be up tomorrow!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	5. Letting Me

**Okay, I'm just a little late in getting this up, but I had half of it written last night, and today was pretty busy, so I didn't get to finish it until this afternoon. Hope you forgive me!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 _ **Twelve Years Earlier**_

" _Okay, who do you want to marry when you grow up?" Rebekah asked, licking the Popsicle on Caroline's porch._

 _Caroline shook her head, and blushed. They always asked each other these questions ever since they became friends, and their answers never seemed to change. Well, Caroline's never did._

 _Rebekah smiled at her best friend, and nodded. "Still Nik?" She asked, watching Caroline blush even more. "I think it would be awesome if you and Nik married, personally." She responded with enthusiasm._

 _Caroline smiled. "Why?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders._

 _Rebekah hummed, and finished the last lick on the Popsicle. "Well, if you married him, then we could be sisters. Honest sisters." She answered, smiling with glee._

 _Caroline smiled, and turned her head over to look across the street where Klaus was sitting on the concrete, working on his bike. "I'd love that, Becks, but he doesn't seem to notice I'm alive. All he cares about is that bike of his." She stated, her lip poking out ever so slightly._

 _Rebekah shrugged her shoulders. "Well, why not get one yourself?" She asked, with a flipping her hair back over her shoulder. "When you get older, I mean." She amended, knowing that a motorcycle was out of limits for their fourteen year old selves._

 _Caroline sighed, and bowed her head. "By the time I get one, he will have found his own biker chick, and I'll be left in the dark, again." She stated, shaking her head._

 _Rebekah shook her head. "I doubt it, Caroline." She responded, lifting her eyes to find her brother glancing their way. "I know him, and he cares more than he lets on." She added, watching her friend, smile lightly._

" _He has a funny way of showing it." Caroline remarked, bowing her head._

 _Rebekah smirked, and leaned over to bump her friend's shoulder, lightly. "Do you want to find out?" She asked, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes._

 _Caroline started to shake her head, for she knew her friend, and what she could think of, but her mouth wouldn't open, nor could she move._

 _Rebekah took that as a sign to proceed, and laughed, as she wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Come on, let's get you ready." She stated with excitement._

 _Caroline rolled her eyes, and groaned when Rebekah pulled her up, and dragged her into the house to change._

 **~Present~**

Caroline sighed, and watched as Klaus dropped her bags on her bed, and smiled as he straightened. "Thanks."

He smiled and nodded. "You're welcome, Caroline." He responded, backing up towards the door. "I'll let you get changed." He added, turning on his heel, and closed the door behind him as he left.

She smiled, and opened up her suitcase. The smile faded as she saw the wardrobe Rebekah had selected. "I'm going to kill you, Rebekah." She whispered, lifting the leather jacket and jeans.

Rolling her eyes, she laid them flat on her bed, and shook her head. All jeans, tanks, and a few black shirts that were off the shoulder were all Caroline could see as she started to dig through the bag for something more her style.

Who was she kidding? This was her style. Her secret style. A style she adopted after she fell in love with Klaus.

Slipping off her robe, she slid on the jeans and a black tank, and let her hair cascade down her back in a flowing manner. She scoffed as she looked at herself in the mirror, and remembered when she wore something like this before in front of Klaus.

Closing her eyes, she remembered the look on his face, the smile when he looked at her body up and down, taking her in with his eyes.

Opening her eyes, she turned and opened the door, hoping that his reaction would be the same.

As soon as she stepped into the room, she saw Klaus talking on his phone, and she bowed her head.

"I don't give a damn, Elijah." He stated, roughly. "I won't leave her, and I'm not bringing her in." He added, in a dark tone. "No, she's safer where she is." He paused, and leaned his head back. "You know I won't." He remarked, his voice calming for a moment.

She moved towards the couch, and placed her hands on the back, watching him, as his back tensed up, and she lowered her eyes. He was worried. Ten years away, and she still could tell.

"Everything is already set up. I have Marcel keeping me informed." He hesitated, and placed his hand on the window pane. "No, I don't, but it's the best I can do." He added, shaking his head, bowing it. "As soon as I hear anything, I'll let you know." He concluded, ending the call.

"Problem?" She asked, her voice choking slightly.

He sighed, and lifted his head. "AIA wants to bring you in for protection." He answered, squeezing his phone in his hand. "They don't seem to realize that you're safer here than wherever they will send you." He added, shaking his head.

"Where would they send me?" She asked, watching his back tense.

He let his hand slide down the window pane, and continued to stare out the window. "Somewhere they believe Mikael wouldn't know about, but they would be wrong." He answered, finally turning to look at her, his eyes sad and distant.

"Wh…why would they be wrong?" She asked, shaking her head.

Klaus clenched his jaw, and moved his eyes to the side. "Because Mikael is monitoring the AIA, and if he even hears of a move, he will send someone, and I won't be able to protect you."

She swallowed, and moved around the couch, her eyes catching his as she moved. "Where will you be if they took me?" She asked, approaching him, her bare feet becoming cold on the hardwood floor.

He sighed, and shook his head. "They want me in the field, away from you, where I can't secure your safety." He answered, lifting his arm out, pointing towards her.

"What makes you think that you can protect me?" She asked, watching him carefully.

His eyes moved to look at her, and she saw the desperation in his eyes. "I would rather die than let anything happen to you, Caroline." He answered, watching her slowly nod.

"But that doesn't mean that I will be safe, Klaus." She returned, shaking her head, allowing her hair to move like a river behind her.

He stepped closer to her, and his eyes held hers. "Caroline, Mikael knows nothing about this place or any place I own, because I made sure that they all were secured secretly and confidentially. The AIA have strongholds in names that Mikael is familiar with or could discover." He answered, shaking his head. "This place was bought in secret, not even the AIA know about it." He added, lifting his hands to touch her bare upper arms.

"You will be safe here, Caroline." He finished, gazing into her sea-green eyes. "Don't worry." He added, softly.

She wanted to say that it wasn't herself that she was worried about, but him, but no words could come from her lips. "Okay," She finally whispered, letting him know that she understood, but it didn't answer her questions, but the answers he had given her were going to be good enough for now.

He sighed, and closed his eyes in relief, as if he had been preparing for a fight from her. Opening his eyes, he finally looked at her, and smirked as he recognized the outfit she had on. "Your style hasn't changed much." He remarked, with satisfaction.

She rolled her eyes. "Rebekah picked them out." She stated, stepping away from his hands, which were causing shocks through her skin into her veins to her heart.

He smirked, and nodded in approval. "My compliments to her," He returned, watching her eye close as she shook her head.

"Your compliments, my disapproval," She replied, sitting on the couch, and brought her feet up on the couch, letting her knees almost touch her chest.

He shook his head, and moved to sit next to her. "I seem to recall she did the same thing when I was seventeen." He recalled, turning his head to look at her.

She groaned, and placed her face in the palm of her hand. "I had never been so embarrassed." She remembered, dropping her hand, and leaned her head back. "The outfit she had picked out was worse than this." She added, motioning to the jeans and tank.

He pursed his lips together, and shook his head. "Actually, I thought you were ravishing in that outfit, love." He replied, honestly.

Her mouth fell open, and she shifted in her seat to stare at him. "I was wearing daisy dukes, and a shorter top with heels. How could you find that 'ravishing'?" She asked, rolling her eyes when she said the word he used with a slight accent.

He shrugged his shoulders, and turned his head straight. "A seventeen year old boy looking up from his bike to see a beautiful young girl wearing shorts that made her legs look sexy, I don't know." He remarked, in a teasing tone.

She smiled, and shook her head with a soft laugh. "You never said anything." She returned, with a light scoff, and turned her head to look at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "How could I?" He asked, turning his head to look at her in return. "You were my little sister's best friend." He added, lowering his eyes for a moment before lifting them to hers. "I couldn't very well let you know that I was having feelings for you. Bloody hell, Caroline, you were fourteen." He remarked, with a smile.

She smiled, and bowed her head before feeling his eyes on her, and slowly she lifted them to find him staring at her. "I'm not fourteen anymore, Klaus." She whispered, watching him swallow.

"Don't I know." He responded, lifting his right hand to brush her blonde hair from her face, and pushed it behind her ear.

She smiled once more, and her eyes searched his, feeling her heart pound in her chest as if it was going to explode. He affected her the same way he did when they were teenagers, only this time it was stronger.

Much stronger, she believed.

Lowering her eyes, she gazed at his lips for a brief moment, and her mind drifted to the night before at the library when his lips were on hers. What she wouldn't give to feel them on hers once again.

Slowly, they began to lean forward, wanting to get closer, needing to as the air crackled around them. Just as their lips grazed over each other, the phone rang, disrupting them from their world.

Caroline jerked back, and watched in a dazed expression as Klaus answered the phone in a quick movement. Seeing an opportunity, she stood up, and headed out the door.

She needed some air, and to get away from him.

 **~XXX~**

"You have the worst timing, little sister." Klaus remarked, watching Caroline stand on the porch of the cottage, the sun hitting her golden blonde hair in a soft glow.

Rebekah sighed. "I'm sorry, Nik, but I'll make it up to you. I just thought you would want to know that Kol caught one of Mikael's henchmen trying to get to mother and Henrik." She informed him.

Klaus' blood ran cold. "Are they…?" He began, but she interrupted him.

"They're fine; Kol did his job, Nik, but the henchman…" She paused, not sure how to proceed.

Klaus shook his head. "What, Rebekah?" He asked, his patience wearing thin.

She sighed, and he could tell she was struggling to get the words out. "It was Matt, Nik. Matt's working for Mikael." She remarked, waiting for the growl she knew would come from her brother.

Instead, Klaus closed his eyes, and bowed his head. "Is he in custody?" He asked, tensely, hearing her sigh once again.

"He is. Stefan is with him now. I just thought…" She began, pausing to gather her words.

He nodded. "Yeah, thank you, Rebekah." He replied, lifting his eyes to the window as he stood up to walk to the glass window to watch her. "Keep me posted, sis." He whispered, watching Caroline fold her arms over her chest, and lean against one of the posts on the porch.

"You know I will. Give my love to Caroline, Nik." She responded, ending the call.

Klaus nodded, and lowered the phone with a sigh. "Damn." He whispered, laying the phone down, and raised his hand to punch the glass with his right hand, in an up and down motion, breaking the glass in a swift moment.

In an instant, Caroline was by his side, and holding his now bloodied hand. "Are you insane?!" She shouted, careful of the broken glass on the floor.

"He tried to get mother and Henrik." He muttered in a daze, his voice holding the anger he was feeling.

She held her breathe, and studied his face. "He didn't?" She asked, waiting for an answer, which she received when he shook his head.

"No," He remarked, turning his head to look at her. "Kol stopped him." He remarked, holding her eyes. "Don't you see now? This is the safest place for you." He whispered, watching her eyes lift to his.

"I never said it wasn't, Klaus." She stated, watching him smirk, showing off his dimples. "Come on, let's get this cleaned up." She added, leading him towards the kitchen. "At the rate we're going, we are going to run out of glass objects." She remarked, sitting him down to grab a towel.

He chuckled, but the anger was still evident in his eyes. "There are always other breakable things." He returned, watching her roll her eyes and shake her head, as she wiped off the blood on the side of his hand.

"If you continue to break things, we're not going to be safe here." She stated, lifting her eyes, coyly to his.

He smiled, and turned his head. "I should have been there." He whispered, hearing her pause.

"You said Kol stopped him from getting close to them, and you just finished telling me that you needed to be here with me. You can't be in two places at once, Klaus." She stated, as he turned his head back to her.

He lifted his uninjured hand, and touched her face, tenderly. "Thank you," He remarked, lowly.

She shook her head, and studied his eyes. "For what?" She asked, feeling his hand drop.

"For letting me," He answered, leaving the rest blank and in the air.

She sighed, and filled it in with all the possible endings. Seeing the anger in his eyes still in his eyes, she smiled, and nodded.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Okay, Klaus' anger was a little too mellowed, but you'll see why in the next chapter! Which will be up tomorrow! :)**

 **Hope you like the Klaroline moments! (I drew a small amount of inspiration from the Klaroline scene we were gifted with this week! No, I didn't watch the episodes, but I did see the scenes, and the Klaroline love is still strong!) YAY!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	6. Promise Me

**Okay, I missed a day getting this up, but yesterday was pretty hectic for me, so I didn't get a chance to finish this up. And I finally got a chance to sit down, and finish. Forgive me? :)**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The man grunted as his back hit the wall, and his eyes watered from the force of the collision. He knew from the force that a few ribs had been cracked, and began to feel it when he tried to breathe.

Klaus frowned, and his eyes narrowed, as he leaned forward. "Don't make me ask you again, Isaac." He remarked, coldly.

Isaac shook his head, and tried to gasp the air. "I only hear rumors, Klaus, and even those aren't very reliable." He struggled to get out.

Klaus shook his head, and jabbed a gun into his throat. "Now, Isaac, you know I'm capable of this, so why don't we save the trouble of having your brains splattered all over the wall, and just spill what you know." He stated, with a dark look. "How did Mikael find out about Esther and Henrik?" He asked, again.

Isaac swallowed, and fear touched his eyes. "If I tell you, how do I know you will protect me?" He asked, shakily.

Klaus pursed his lips. "You don't." He answered, his face falling to a straight line.

The other man's body shook, and he swallowed. "Okay, fine, I heard he has a mole in the agency." He answered, nervously. "He has someone working for him, who knows every move and every agent assigned to the case." He added, his head shaking. "That's what I've heard, but I don't know if it's true."

Klaus lowered his eyes, and stepped back, lowering the gun. "That's the first thing you've said that makes sense, Isaac." He muttered, shaking his head. "Now, do us both a favor, and leave." He stated, waving the gun towards the man.

Isaac nodded his head, and quickly ran from the alley, leaving Klaus standing in the alley with his mind going over everything Isaac had told him. Taking out his phone, he dialed a quick number, and waited.

"Elijah, it's true." He remarked, walking towards his bike. "We have a traitor." He added, straddling the seat. "I'm heading back to her now." He nodded, and looked around. "Always, brother," He added, ending the line, promising to be careful.

Cranking up his bike, he rode away from the scene, careful there was no one following him.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline held the cup in her hands, staring at the door, waiting for him to return. She knew he left early that morning because she heard his bike start up, and drove away.

She had gotten up, and ran to stop him, but by the time she had made it to the door, he had driven away.

How could he leave her? He was supposed to protect her, and how was that going to happen if he decided to leave her alone.

Shaking her head, she began to think of all the things she could call him when he returned from wherever he went.

The sound of the bike snapped her out of the deep thought she was in, and in a smooth movement, she set the mug on the table in front of her, and stood up, marching out the door towards the man who was climbing off his bike wearing a black leather jacket.

"How dare you!" She shouted, shoving his chest, causing him to take a step back, careful not to hit his bike. "How dare you leave me alone in this house when you promised to protect me!" She shouted, pushing against his chest once again.

Klaus grabbed her wrists, and pushed her back. "I had to meet someone in town, Caroline. I wasn't leaving, and I certainly wasn't going to leave you unprotected." He stated, motioning towards the house. "There are safeguards in place, love. You were still safe." He added, holding her eyes.

"But were you, Klaus?" She asked in a low whisper, not wanting to give too much away.

He smirked, and caressed her wrists. "Were you worried, love?" He asked, watching her stiffen, and tried to jerk her wrists out of his grasp.

"Do you call leaving me alone in a house that is still strange, protection?" She asked, avoiding his question.

Klaus' face transformed into a smirk, and she wanted to slap it off. "You were worried." He confirmed, causing her to open her mouth to try denying it, but instead she shook her head.

"Shut up." She stated, turning on her heel, and started towards the house, but he grasped her upper arm, and pulled her towards him.

"Do you really think that low of me, love? That I would seriously leave you here alone, and unprotected?" He asked, holding her eyes after a moment.

Her eyes conveyed her answer as she realized her fears had taken control of her actions. "What kind of safeguards are there?" She asked, in a breathless whisper, watching his face turn to aggravation at again avoiding his question.

He swallowed, and controlled his temper. "There are cameras surrounding the perimeter, and motion sensors. Everything to let me know if there was someone on my property without my knowledge." He answered, watching her eyes lift to his.

She slowly nodded, and bowed her head. "I made some coffee." She muttered, slipping her arm from his grasp, and headed into the house.

Klaus closed his eyes, and his brow furrowed. Everything he did was to ensure her safety, and from what he learned today, her safety was about to be compromised.

Following her into the cottage, he closed the door, and locked it behind him, before entering the kitchen.

She was beautiful standing there in her jeans and white tank with her hair falling down her back. Her feet were covered in flats, but they still complimented her.

She turned around, and her heart skipped a beat at the look she found he was giving her. She cleared her throat, and moved towards the table, setting two mugs down in front of her. "Have you heard from Rebekah about your mother and brother?" She asked, trying to ease the tension.

Klaus nodded, and pulled out a chair next to her, and sat down at the round table. "I called and checked on them this morning when I was out. They are being moved again, this time to a place where I know they'll be safe." He stated in a dark tone.

She lowered her eyes to the coffee cup, and sighed. "One of your houses?" She asked, lifting her eyes to his.

He hummed, and nodded, taking a sip from the mug in his hands. "Elijah agreed that it was better that way." He remarked, keeping his eyes straight.

She swallowed, and studied him. His face seemed tired and worn as she could see the bags under his eyes, and his hair looked unkempt, and not from the wind from the motorcycle. His body was tense, and she could see that he needed sleep and rest.

Pushing her cup away from her, she stood up, and held out her hand. "Come with me." She ordered, gently.

Klaus lifted his eyes to hers, and sighed as he grasped her hand, and stood up with her.

She turned, and led him out of the kitchen towards one of the bedrooms in the back, one she assumed was his, and led him towards the bed.

Klaus smirked, as he gazed at her. "Why, Caroline…" He began, but she silenced him with her finger pointing at him.

"Don't start, Klaus. I brought you here so you could rest." She stated, pushing him down, until he was lying flat on his back. "You need rest." She added, watching him glare up at her.

"I can't, love." He remarked, as she leaned down, and against her better judgement, kissed his lips, softly.

"How can my protector protect me when he's too exhausted to lift a gun?" She asked against his lips.

He chuckled, and grasped her hand. "You have a point there." He answered, watching her smile. "Stay with me." He whispered, letting his eyes close and sleep take over him.

She nodded, and shifted to where she was lying next to him, and kissed his temple in a soft movement. "There is nowhere else I'd rather be." She whispered, letting her head rest on his shoulder as they both drifted off to sleep.

 **~XXX~**

Stefan frowned as he entered the room, and sat down across from the man who used to be a friend. "Matt,"

Matt frowned, and lifted his eyes. "Stefan," He returned, looking around. "Where's Klaus? Too busy guarding his precious love?" He asked, with a dark smirk.

Stefan's eyes darkened with anger, and he leaned forward on the table. "What do you know, Matt?" He asked, darkly.

Matt licked his lips, and leaned back in his chair. "I know enough." He answered, folding his arms over his chest. "I know she is a librarian, and for some reason Klaus is taken with her." He continued, shaking his head with a scoff. "Though I don't know why, from what I've seen of her, she's not very attractive. I mean, she wears those huge horn rimmed glasses, and her hair is always in a bun." He added, with a laugh.

Stefan stiffened at Caroline's description, but hid his surprise from the man across from him.

"I didn't know Klaus went for the nerdy type. I always thought he went for more of a hot biker chick type." Matt stated with a laugh.

Stefan clenched his jaw, and his fists tightened. "How long have you known about her?" He asked, his voice tightened.

Matt lowered his eyes, and a smirk played on his lips. "Mikael knew about her before Klaus left the first time. He kept her under surveillance for years." He answered, leaning forward. "Did you really think she was protected?"

Stefan scooted his chair back, and stood up. Before he reached the door, he turned around, and stared at the man. "Why would you turn?" He asked, shaking his head as he tried to understand.

Matt swallowed, and for the first time, Stefan saw a broken man in place of the confident man who had confessed. "Because she chose you, and I'll never have her." He answered, keeping his eyes straight.

Stefan shook his head, and opened the door. "You were still her friend, Matt." He stated, before he left the man alone in the room.

Matt shook his head. "Friend… not likely," He whispered, bowing his head, not knowing that Rebekah was on the other side of the glass watching with tears in her eyes.

The door opened, and she turned her head. With a soft nod, she became enveloped in his arms, and let the tears fall for the hurt of a betrayal, and loss of a man who was a dear friend.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline smiled as she felt a hand touch her face, and she nuzzled closer to her pillow. Her eyes opened when she felt a chuckle and she tilted her head up to find Klaus staring down at her with a soft look in his eyes.

"You don't know how many times I've dreamed of this through the years." He whispered, watching her blush, and dip her head.

"Of what exactly?" She asked, her left hand resting on his chest, playing with the buttons on his black Henley.

He smiled, and brushed the blonde strands off her face. "Of waking up and seeing your beautiful face in the sunlight," He answered, truthfully.

She smiled, and bit her bottom lip, as she moved to sit up. "Well, it's good to know I wasn't far from your thoughts even if you never contacted me." She remarked, turning her back to him, as her legs rolled off the bed.

He sighed, and sat up, moving his right hand to brush her hair to her back, and scooted closer to her back. "I would have. I almost did a few times, Caroline, but it was too risky." He replied, softly.

She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her shoulder, and her head turned. "If Mikael wasn't a threat, would you have?" She asked, needing to know.

He smiled, and leaned closer, his lips brushed the skin of her shoulder, causing her inhale, and shivers ran down her spine. "I would have taken you with me." He answered, feeling her turn halfway, and gazed into his eyes.

Hope filled her eyes, and he saw what he had missed all those ten years. He saw her love and her light.

She leaned forward, with her eyes still holding his, and she smiled. "Good," She whispered, closing the distance, and placed her lips on his in a tender moment.

He lifted his left hand, and caressed her face, threading lightly through her hair. Their lips moved over each other, both wanting a connection that was ten years in the making.

She pulled back, and slowly licked her lips. "Promise me that you will always try." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"Try what, love?" He asked, shaking his head.

She touched his face, and searched his eyes. "That you would try to keep in touch, if you have to leave again," She whispered, softly.

Klaus smiled, and stroked her face, loving the feel of her smooth skin underneath his fingers. "Next time I go, Caroline, you'll be coming with me." He replied, firmly.

She smiled, and leaned her head forward, letting her forehead touch his. "You better promise that, buster, because if you don't, I'll chase you to hell and back." She stated, watching him smile, and let out a chuckle, as he pulled back.

"What happened to the challenge, Caroline?" He asked, holding her eyes.

She smiled, and shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't say I wouldn't give you a fight, Klaus, nor did I say what I would do when I caught you." She remarked, watching him smile, brightly.

He shook his head, and held her eyes. "You are something else, love." He replied, gently.

She smiled, and moved her thumb underneath his eye. "At any rate, you look better." She commented, nodding her head.

He nodded, and dropped his hand to hers on her lap. "Thanks to you, Caroline," He responded, softly.

She nodded, and slowly stood up. "Help me fix supper?" She asked, as he took her hand, and stood up in front of her.

He touched her face, and sighed. "I promise something else, love," He began, causing her to tilt her head to the side. "I promise that no matter what, I'll always protect you."

She smiled, and leaned forward to brush her lips over his for a brief moment. "Dido," She whispered, turning and walked out the room with his hand still firmly in hers.

Klaus smiled, and followed her, thankful that he hadn't lost her.

His smile faded as he thought about what Isaac had said that morning. Mikael had a mole in the AIA, and that mole knew about Caroline. In the ten years he was gone, he never told anyone, outside of Elijah, what he did or what he had become in order to ensure her safety.

Now, there was a threat brewing, and he knew he would not be able to keep that secret for long. If Caroline knew about what he had done, and who he had become…would she still love him?

Would she still want to be with him?

That was a risk he wasn't sure he was ready to take, but somewhere in his mind, he knew. He knew that if he didn't tell her soon…

He would lose her forever.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Okay, they still have a ways to go, and I'm trying to hold back on the feelings, but Caroline has a mind of her own. :)**

 **Next Chapter will be up tomorrow! (I'm getting back on track!)**

 **Until Next Time...**


	7. Secrets

**Okay, I'm massively behind on my updates, but these past few weeks have been murder. Not to mention that I'm going out of town for a few days, so no updates until I get back. I'm sorry!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 **~Ten Years Ago~**

" _I won't do this."_

 _Klaus shook his head as he held the photo in his hands. Lifting his eyes to the tall man with a brown hair and stoic face, he handed the photo back to the man in front of him._

" _You have no choice, Klaus." The man remarked, turning his head to find Klaus' mother standing a few feet away. "It's either help or you'll be separated from your family, permanently." He stated, with a sneer, the first sign of emotion on his face._

 _Klaus shook his head, and turned his head to look at his mother, whose eyes were filled with sadness and then hatred towards the man in her house. "You can tell Mikael that he can go to hell." He stated, standing up, and moved in front of his mother, protecting her. "I will not help him."_

 _The man narrowed his eyes, and stepped towards them. "You're making a mistake, Klaus." He began, lifting his eyes to Esther. "He knows about your little girlfriend, and if I were you, I'd take that into consideration." He remarked, moving towards the door, and left Klaus alone with Esther._

 _Klaus swallowed, and his knuckles turned white as he clutched them tightly, letting his fingernails bite into his palms._

 _Hands touched his, and he shifted his gaze to his mother. "I won't let him touch her." He ground out, stepping away from his mother._

 _Esther shook her head. "Klaus, please tell me you are not considering that deal." She stated, moving towards him._

 _Klaus bowed his head as his hands were on either side of window. "He knows about Caroline, mother." He stated, solemnly._

 _Esther moved towards her son, and looked out the window. "Have you told her?" She asked, gently, watching Caroline on the other side of the street, gardening in her front yard._

 _Klaus shook his head as he lifted his head, and gazed out the window. "How can I now?" He asked, shaking his head._

 _Esther sighs, and placed her hand on her son's back. "She deserves to know, Niklaus." She remarked, softly._

 _Klaus shook his head. "If I tell her, she will only be in more danger." He returned, hating that thought._

 _Esther sighed, and shook her head. "Please, Niklaus don't let her stay in the dark." She whispered, leaning towards her son. "Not when you care so much." She added, softly._

 _Klaus sighed, and turned his head to look at his mother. "Do you think I should accept the deal? Take Mikael's place in the organization." He asked, pushing away from the window. "Become the ultimate bad boy in the family." He remarked with a scoff._

 _Esther touched her son's face, and shook her head. "I would never want that for you." She answered, tears filling her eyes._

 _Klaus swallowed, and lowered his eyes. "What should I do?" He asked, turning his head to look out the window at the woman whose blonde hair was glowing in the sun._

 _Esther smiled, and shifted her gaze to the scene outside. "If you won't tell her the truth, then tell her how you feel, and run." She remarked, shaking her head, causing him to turn his head to look at her. "Disappear, Niklaus, call Elijah, and disappear until this all goes away." She remarked, shaking her head once again._

 _Klaus closed his eyes, emotions beginning to bubble up inside him. "How can I?" He asked, shaking his head, opening his eyes to look at his mother. "How can I give her false hope?" He asked, tears still filling his eyes._

 _Esther touched her curls, and smiled, sadly. "You won't. I know how she feels. Trust me." She added, watching him sigh._

" _Fine, I'll leave in the morning." He remarked, nodding his head._

 _Esther sighed, and pulled her son in her embrace, her heart breaking inside, as she realized this might be the last time she would see him in a long time. Silently, she was thankful that her son didn't take the deal._

 _She didn't know what she would do if her son became like her husband._

 **~XXX~**

Klaus shook his head as he gazed at the woman in the kitchen, so at home in front of the stove.

"You've been here for two weeks, and this is the first time I've ever seen you cook." He remarked, pushing from the door jab, and moved towards her.

Caroline laughed, and turned to face him, her eyes lighting up the room. "Well, you learn something every day." She returned, tilting her head to the side.

He smiled, and placed his hands on either side of her body, causing her lean against the counter with the soup boiling in the pot beside them. "I like what I'm learning." He remarked, in a low tone, his voice husky and his eyes searching hers.

She tilted her head to the side, her blonde hair moving to one side of her back, and her hands lifted to place on his chest. "Do you now?" She asked, with a smile playing on her lips.

He smirked, and leaned forward. "I do." He answered, searching her eyes.

She hummed, and slightly pushed him back. "Not so fast, buster," She stated, hearing him chuckle, as she turned to stir the soup in the pot on the stove.

He smirked, and leaned against the counter, watching as she stirred the soup. His smirk faded as her hair drifted to the right, and he saw a mark on her left shoulder, just underneath her tank top. "Caroline," He whispered, moving his right hand up, and slowly moved the fabric away from her shoulder.

Caroline froze, and swallowed, as she closed her eyes, slowly, lifting the spoon out of the pot, and turned off the finished soup. Turning to face him, she licked her lips.

His eyes held tears as he gazed at the mark of a small bird, a crow to be specific, on her shoulder, similar to the ones on his left shoulder. "How? When?" He asked, watching her lower her eyes.

"When I turned eighteen," She began with a soft smile. "I remembered when you had that one done, and when I was asked what I wanted…" She paused, bowing her head. "It's silly. I know." She added, shrugging her shoulders.

He shook his head, and cupped her chin with his right hand, lifting her face to his. "No, it's not. I find it flattering, Caroline." He remarked, watching her eyes shine with joy. He smiled, a genuine smile, and leaned forward to brush his lips over her in a soft, tender touch, that made them want more.

So much more.

He pulled back, and slowly licked his lips. "I don't think we've changed that much, love." He remarked, as her eyes opened and focused on his.

She smiled, and lifted her left hand to his cupping her chin, and grasped it lightly. Slowly shaking her head, she searched his eyes. "You seem the same, but different, Klaus. Like you're grown, mature," She began, holding his eyes. "I still feel like you're keeping something from me. Like you're holding back." She added, watching his eyes turn to a cold and distant gaze.

"I'm not." He lied, though he could tell she read right through it.

She shook her head, and pulled back from him. "Damn it, Klaus." She replied, moving towards the soup, and lifted the lid, she had placed over it a few moments before. "You want me to trust you, then you why won't you let me in." She stated, slamming the lid, slightly on the counter, thankful that it was steel not glass.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and stepped toward her. "I let you in, Caroline. In fact, I've let you in more than I have ever let anybody in the past ten years." He stated, his voice turning to a low growl.

"Then why are you holding back" She asked, throwing her arms out. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" She asked, shaking her head. "You want to protect me then tell me the truth." She stated, watching his eyes burn with anger.

"I can't, Caroline. Not telling you is protection." He stated, watching her scoff, and throw her head back.

"I can't believe this." She remarked, turning on her heel, and headed out the kitchen door. "I can't believe I love a man who won't let me in." She added, leaving him in the kitchen, alone. "Gah, I'm such an idiot!"

Klaus shook his head, and clenched his fists beside him. How could he tell her? How could he make her see that she is better off not knowing the truth?

Or was he just angry that she was right?

He turned his head, and looked towards the direction she had gone a few moments before, and sighed. She was right.

He had to tell her.

He had to face his fears, and tell her everything.

Walking towards the living room, he found her sitting on the couch with her head bowed, and her hands clenched in front of her.

"Caroline,"

"Leave me alone, Klaus." She stated, keeping her head down.

Klaus shook his head, and rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I know this was short, but I didn't want to go too much longer without updating, so forgive me! I'll update next week, since again, I will be out of town and away from my computer!**

 **Next Chapter: TRUTH**

 **Until Next Time...**


	8. Don't Go Where I Can't Protect You

**_Okay, I was horrible in getting this up, but ever since I got back from my trip, I've been busy, and though I've updated a few other stories, this one just kept getting sidelined. I apologize!_**

 ** _The ending to this chapter is not the best, and I've battled and battled with it, but it is what it is._**

 ** _THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!_**

 ** _Please remember to review at the end! :)_**

* * *

 _ **Last time on Knight on a Harley…**_

 _Walking towards the living room, he found her sitting on the couch with her head bowed, and her hands clenched in front of her._

" _Caroline,"_

" _Leave me alone, Klaus." She stated, keeping her head down._

 _Klaus shook his head, and rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you."_

 **~XXX~**

His words caused her to lift her head, and with wide eyes she stared at him. "What?" She asked, not really sure what he meant.

Klaus sighed, and moved towards the small coffee table, and sat down in front of her. Gazing into her eyes, he let out a small sigh. "Do you promise that you will listen, and whatever I tell you will be met with an open heart?" He asked, lowering his eyes for a brief moment, before lifting them to hers again.

Her brow furrowed, and disbelief flittered across her face. "You're letting me in?" She asked, after a moment had gone by.

His eyes closed as he bowed his head. "You've always been in, Caroline, but this…" He paused, shaking his head, and clenched his hands together on his knees. "This is what I've always feared." He added in a low tone.

Her head shook as she realized what he was saying. "Klaus…" She began, but his gaze halted her words as she saw the despair in the depths of his cerulean eyes.

He lowered his eyes, and inhaled deeply. "The real reason I left you ten years ago was not because I wanted to get away, but it was because I had too." He began, his voice reflecting the despair he felt inside.

Caroline titled her head to the side, and her eyes moved over his face, watching as the past began to overtake his expressions, and he became lost to it.

"Mikael had sent a man to our house to recruit me into the business because, in his eyes, I was the only one with the killer instinct." He continued, shaking his head with a scoff. "He didn't know how right he was." He added, under his breath, not realizing she heard him.

"You turned him down." She stated with certainty, after he remained silent for a few moments.

He nodded and sighed, closing his eyes. "I did, but not without consequence." He answered, bowing his head. "Somehow, Mikael found out about my feelings for you, and his recruiter informed me that if I didn't join them, then they would take it out on you." He continued, his voice breaking at the last word.

Caroline's heart twisted in her chest, but she refused to clutch at it, as she saw the tears brimming in his eyes.

"I knew the only way I could protect you was to run, so I did." He resumed after a moment of gazing into her eyes. "I cut off all contact with you because I knew that if the slightest note were to find its way to you that Mikael's men would realize that you were still important to me." He added, watching a lonely tear fall down her cheek.

"When the AIA was created, I was still hiding, as it were. Moving from town to town, staying only long enough to make sure that the towns were safe from Mikael's reach, and of course, I made a few acquaintances." He added, watching her smile, lightly, though it didn't brighten her face.

"Elijah contacted me when I was just outside of Chicago, and recruited me, so to speak." He continued, clearing his throat. "About that time, Mikael's men had found me, or at least found a member of my family." He gritted out, anger flashing in his eyes.

Caroline tilted her head to the side, and slowly reached forward to touch his tensed hands with her right. She wanted to tell him that it was going to be alright, but she knew that was going to be mute.

Klaus lowered his eyes, and lifted his thumb to brush over the top of her hand. "I had a decision to make, and though I tried to resist it, Caroline…" He paused, lifting his anguish filled eyes to hers. "I ended up joining him." He added, shaking his head.

Caroline's heart paused for a second before continuing its job, and her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. "Mikael?" She whispered, watching him close his eyes, and turn his head away. "Tell me it's not true." She remarked, shaking her head. "Tell me that you didn't join the man you hated." She added, leaning towards him. "Damn it, Klaus, tell me!" She shouted, shaking her hand in his grasp.

He let go of her hand, and stood up, turning his back to her as he faced the window. "I can't tell you a lie, Caroline." He answered, his voice breaking as well as his heart.

Caroline shook her head, and lowered her eyes. Never in her mind and her heart did she figure he would have joined the ranks of the man who was trying to kill her.

Her heart broke inside her chest as she realized it was true. Pain clutched her heart, and with a shaky hand she reached for her chest. Her eyes lifted to his back, and she saw the tense form of his body, and when he spoke she had heard the heartache inside. "Are you still?" She asked, her heartache evident in her voice.

He sighed, and she watched his head shake. "No, I got out when I realized Mikael was trying to get close to you." He answered, turning to face her. "Caroline, I joined to ensure that you would be safe. He gave me his word that he would spare you, forget you." He added, his voice filling with anger. "When I realized he lied to me, I got out, and ran." He explained, moving his arm around.

She shook her head, and kept her eyes focused on his. "What about the AIA?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders. "I thought you worked for them." She added, lowly.

He nodded, and sighed. "Elijah set it up to where I would be a mole for them. I would work for Mikael, and still work for the government." He answered, trying to make it sound like nothing, but it didn't work. "Elijah is the only one who knows, Caroline." He added, stepping towards her. "I'm sorry if I destroyed your idea of what I am." He added after a moment, watching her body stiffen as he came closer.

He nodded as he realized she needed time. "I'm sorry." He whispered, turning to open the front door.

She watched as he walked away, and as the door closed behind him, she let the tears fall.

 **~XXX~**

Klaus lifted his hand to his face, and rubbed it over his mouth and chin. No matter how many times he wished he could change the past, he couldn't, and today was proof.

He had seen the hurt and betrayal in her eyes, and it killed him.

How could he? How could he even think for one moment that she would forgive him?

He had joined to protect her, true, but in doing so, he had ended up being the deadliest assassin in the organization.

He lowered his hand, and his eyes gazed at the somewhat clean hands. How many times had he washed them, and yet they still feel heavy with blood?

His eyes closed, and he shook his head. He couldn't tell her that. It was bad enough that she now knew that he was in Mikael's organization, and despised him for it.

He had lost her.

He had lost her to the truth, and that killed him.

 **~Hours Later~**

Caroline stood at the window of the cottage, and stared outside at him. Her heart had broken when he had told her what he had done in the ten years he had left, but for the love of all that was holy, she couldn't stop loving him.

She had seen the anguish in his eyes, the regret, and that had steered her hope through to her soul.

No, he hadn't lost her, but from his reaction, she had lost him.

She had lost him to the past, and that killed her inside.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and though she wanted to wipe them away, she couldn't move her hands. Despite his past, she loved him, still.

She realized no matter what else happened, no matter what else she learned about him, he would still own her heart.

Bowing her head, she closed her eyes, and remembered the time he had left. The day he showed up at her door, kissed her and whispered the three words she had long wanted to hear.

Since coming back into her life, she had heard him tell her that he loved her, but not the words themselves, and that's what hurt the most.

She wanted to hear the words. She wanted to know so her heart could beat again.

Lifting her head, she found him watching her, and though she wanted to smile, her face froze as her eyes locked with his.

Moving, finally towards the door, she opened it, and stepped out onto the porch, where he stood with one foot on the landing and one on the next step. She moved towards him, and her eyes searched his, still seeing the hurt inside them.

"Caroline, I…" He began, but she lifted her left hand to halt his words.

"Don't, Klaus, please," She interrupted, shaking her head. "I love you, always have, and I know I always will, despite what you've done." She continued, stepping closer to him.

"You protected me in the past, and I've told you that I would protect you, and until now I never knew what I was going to protect you from, but now I do." She paused, lifting her right hand, tentatively to his face. "I'm going to protect you from the past, but only if you let me." She watched him swallow as he held her eyes.

"Please, Klaus," She whispered, her voice breaking, as fresh tears began to roll down her face. "Don't go where I can't protect you." She added, her heart aching for him to say something.

"It's too late, Caroline." He whispered, finally.

She shook her head, and the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "No, it's never too late, Klaus." She remarked, searching his eyes. "If you want to know the truth, I was disappointed and hurt that you chose to join with Mikael, but," She began, lowering her eyes. "I know why you did, and that's what makes me love you even more." She added, lifting her eyes to his once more.

He swallowed, hard as he took in her words, and though he wanted to speak and say that he was sorry for even considering what he did. "Caroline, you don't know everything." He whispered, watching her shake her head.

She placed her right hand over his lips, and a smile touched hers. "You're out now, that's all I care to know." She remarked, though her heart was aching to know the truth. She knew if she let him that it would only send her packing, or at least her mind would want her to, but she didn't care about her mind's thought. She only cared about her heart.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, not that she cared, before she stepped closer, and wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her body.

"I thought you would hate me." He whispered, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. "I thought I lost you." He muttered, burying his face into the base of her neck.

She shook her head, and pulled back, just enough to gaze into his eyes. "You can't lose me, Klaus." She returned, her voice low and full of emotion. "I may not approve of what you've done, but it doesn't mean that I don't love you." She added, shaking her head, letting her right hand touch his face, lightly.

He sent her a wane smile, and bowed his head. "I'm not worth it, love." He remarked, keeping his head down, but her hands caressed his cheeks, and lifted his face for her to gaze into his eyes.

"I think you are." She whispered, searching his eyes.

He smiled a fraction before letting out a small breath through his nose. He opened his mouth, and was about to say something in return when a shot rang out, and he dived onto the porch with her underneath his body.

Caroline felt her arms encircling her arms around his neck, holding onto him for as long as she could. "Klaus?" She cried out, as he leaned up, and looked down at her face.

"Get inside, and lock the door." He ordered, moving to a squat, and pulled a gun from behind his back, and cocked it quickly.

She nodded, and before she could say anything, he disappeared.

She felt tears building up in her eyes once more as she realized the danger that he was trying to protect her from had found her.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Next Chapter will be up in a few days, or maybe sooner, who knows! Please bear with me!**

 **I've decided to update this story at least once a week, so... Big Smiles!**

 **Next Chapter: Blood on Our Hands**

 **Until Next Time...**


	9. Blood on Our Hands

**Okay, I apologize for leaving you in suspense for so long, but my life got a little hectic, and this story took a small place on the back burner, but here it is!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Caroline crawled to the wall underneath the window, and clutched her chest with her right hand, as her heart beat like it was going to pound out of her chest.

How could they have found them?

Who was out there?

Was Klaus safe?

"Oh, God, let him be safe." She prayed, closing her eyes as panic settled into the pit of her stomach.

Another shot rang out, and she stifled a scream as her hands flew to her mouth, and tears originating from the fear in her soul began to make tracks down her cheeks.

She wanted to run out the door. Look for Klaus, and make sure he was alright.

She wanted to hold him, and run away from everything. She wanted him.

Footsteps bounded up the stairs of the porch, and she grabbed the nearest object she could reach, and held the hardback book in her hands.

How typical, a librarian using a book to defend herself. She would have laughed if fear hadn't taken control.

The door opened, and she realized at that moment that she didn't lock the door like he told her too. She rolled her eyes at her stupidity, and shook her head as she came to the conclusion that she would worry about his anger later.

Someone was coming after her.

Moving up to her feet, and standing behind the opening door, she raised the book in her hands. Closing her eyes, she waited until the door moved, and she brought the book down.

She yelped when familiar hands wrapped around her wrists, and wrenched the book out of her hands, and pulled her to his chest.

Her eyes opened, and with a cry of relief, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, thank God." She cried, holding him close. "I thought…" She muttered, as he sighed, and wrapped his arms around her in a protective motion.

"I know, love." He whispered, holding her closer.

She cried into his shoulder, thankful that he was safe. No words were spoken in that moment, and as she held onto him, she knew then that he didn't have to say the words to make her heart pound. He just had to show her, and he was.

He was caressing her back with his hands. His arms were tightening around her, making sure she wasn't going anywhere. His lips were touching her blonde head in a tender movement that brought new tears to her eyes.

He loved her.

As she pulled back, she caught his eyes, and the emotion in them caused her to choke once again with her heart leaping in her chest. "Did you get him?" She asked, after a moment.

He shook his head, and sighed. "No, I didn't have too." He answered, lifting his right hand to brush the tears from her face. "It was a man hunting deer on the hunting land two acres over." He remarked, watching her head slowly nod.

"I thought…" She began, and he nodded, stopping her words.

"I know, Caroline, but believe me, you're safe. I promised I would keep you safe, and I intend to do that." He stated, roughly.

She smiled, and leaned into his body, her head resting on his shoulder. "I know." She whispered, letting her fear go, and just relaxed for the first time in the past few minutes.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. "Did you mean it?" He asked, after a few moments, causing her to hum in question. "Before the shooting started, you said I was worth it." He added, feeling her straighten, and he opened his eyes to gaze into her eyes, which held a softness he often shied away from. "Did you mean it?" He asked, letting his emotion pull his voice.

She smiled, and slowly nodded her head. "With all my heart," She answered, watching him smile with a bright smile that caused her to laugh and wrap her arms around his neck as he held her close.

"Oh, love," He whispered, into her hair as he twirled her in a half circle. "By the way, I thought I told you to lock the door before I left." He stated, pulling back to give her a stern look.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Don't start with me." She stated, poking her right pointer finger into his chest. "You can't blame me for taking cover, and trying to find something to defend myself." She added, her eyes focusing on his. "So, I forgot to lock the door. At least I tried to defend myself." She concluded, shrugging her shoulders.

Klaus glared at her, and shook his head. "You should have listened to me, Caroline." He stated, his temper flaring in his eyes. "What if that hadn't been a hunter? What if that hadn't been me that came into the house?" He asked, as she pulled back, slightly to glare at him.

"I was prepared to defend myself, Niklaus Mikaelson." She argued, her nails biting into his chest.

He scoffed, and motioned to the book. "With what? That damned book?" He asked, tilting his head to the book on the floor. "What damage could that do?" He asked, in a mocking tone.

Her eyes flashed with anger, and she shook her head. "Keep it up, and you'll find out!" She shouted, dropping her hands from his chest, and curled them into fists.

He smirked, and shook his head. "Caroline…"

She grunted, and whirled around to close the door that was still open, and locked with a force that Klaus was surprised the lock stayed on the door. "There! The fucking door is locked! Are you happy?!" She shouted, throwing her hands out, and whirled around to glare at him with a look that would have boiled water.

He returned the glare, and marched towards her, and grabbed her by the arms, and did what he wanted to do when he realized she was safe.

He kissed her.

Hard.

Caroline melted into his embrace, too stunned to do anything else, but lift her hands to his perfect ponytail, but in an instant the elastic was gone, and his long hair was threaded into her hands.

Her mouth opened as his tongue began to run over her lips, and she moaned as it ran over hers. Her legs began to weaken, and her heart pounded louder in her ears. The area between her legs warmed at the subtle feel of his body molding against hers.

She felt his hands move to her tank, and lifted it, until he could touch the skin of her back.

They pulled back only a fraction to tilt their heads the other way, and to catch their breath before they continued, and in that moment, they both realized that this either had to stop or continue.

Pulling back, Klaus placed his forehead on hers, and their panted breaths mixed as they breathed quickly through their mouths.

"Please, Niklaus," She whispered, running her fingers through his hair, loving the feel of his curls.

Klaus smiled, and touched her face with his right hand, and ran his thumb over her swollen lips. "I love you, Caroline Forbes." He whispered, meaning every word.

She smiled, and tears of joy filled her eyes. "I love you." She whispered, connecting her lips with his once more before they parted, and she was enveloped in his arms.

Content to stay there for the rest of her life.

 **~XXX~**

Stefan growled as he slammed the folder on the desk, and fell into the desk chair.

A mug of coffee appeared in front of him, and he lifted his eyes to find Rebekah watching him with concern lining her features.

"I can't find a single person in Mikael's organization that could or would have gotten close to Caroline." He remarked, as Rebekah leaned against the desk.

"Have you informed Elijah?" She asked, glancing towards the file.

Stefan grasped the cup of coffee, and took a sip before nodding and setting it down. "I did, but he wants to wait before he tells Klaus." He answered, setting his arm on the desk, lifting his eyes to hers.

Rebekah sighed, and lowered her eyes. "It seems strange." She remarked, lowly. "After all of the careful planning, we still couldn't protect her." She added, shaking her head.

Stefan sighed, and stood up, placing his hands on her upper arms, rubbing them on her bare skin. "We didn't know how far Mikael was willing to go, Rebekah. You have to believe that." He commented, bending his head to catch her eyes.

"Do you think Nik knows?" She asked, lifting her head to study him. "He couldn't have been that blind all these years." She added, placing her hands on his chest, covered with a button down blue shirt.

Stefan smiled, and nodded. "I believe he does. Why do you think he took her into hiding, Rebekah?" He asked, watching her smile, lightly. "He wanted to make sure that whoever Mikael had watching her, would not be able to get to her anymore." He replied, in a comforting way.

Rebekah nodded, and leaned her head forward to place her forehead on his chest. "I hope she's safe now." She whispered, feeling Stefan's lips on the back of her head.

"She is, Rebekah." He whispered, more to himself than to her. "She is."

 **~XXX~**

Caroline smiled as she placed a bowl in front of Klaus, and lifted her hands to the glasses resting on her nose.

The soup she had prepared earlier had needed to be heated up, but it was no problem, and besides it gave her a little more time in his arms.

Klaus lifted his eyes to hers, and tilted his head. The kiss from earlier and the declaration from both of them had opened the door to a new understanding.

They needed each other, not just physical, but emotionally as well. He needed her to steady him, to hold him, to love him when the darkness became too much.

He didn't know how much she needed him, but he suspected that she needed him to remain the one constant in her life. When her life was changing and becoming unexpected, her love for him remained constant, and he trusted it.

"What is it?"

He blinked his eyes, and a smirk appeared on his face as he lifted the spoon in his hand to dip it into the soup. "What is what?" He asked, placing the spoon in his mouth, and hummed when the taste of perfectly spiced vegetables welcomed him.

She smiled as she sat down with her bowl, and pushed her glasses up on her head. "You're giving a look, and from what I could tell, you have a question on your mind, so spill." She answered, lifting her hand with her filled spoon to her mouth.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "I was wondering why you wear glasses." He pondered out loud. "You never wore glasses before. Why now?" He asked, lifting his spoon to his lips once again.

She smiled, and bowed her head, setting the spoon in her bowl. "I, uh, thought they would match my look." She answered, shyly. "You know, bookish librarian, tight bun on her head, conservative ensemble, and glasses to complete the look." She added, waving her hand around, touching her blonde hair briefly. "I didn't want others to try something they had no chance with." She finished, lifting her eyes to his.

He smirked, and nodded, but his face became serious as he studied her face. "They must have been blind." He whispered, watching a blush tinge her cheeks. "Your beauty can't be hidden, Caroline." He added, huskily. "It's…"

"Only for you, Klaus." She finished, lifting her eyes to his. "I didn't want another man, Klaus. I only wanted you." She commented, watching his eyes fill with pleasure. "My mother taught me that only the man who holds my heart should be the only one for me, and you are him." She added, pushing her bowl away from her, and stood up.

She smiled as she knelt beside him, and held his eyes. "I meant what I said earlier, Klaus. I don't care what you've done in those ten years or how much blood you have on your hands." She commented, watching him swallow hard, and she knew he wanted to tear his gaze away from hers, but he couldn't.

"I waited ten years for you, knowing that you would turn up sooner or later, or at least I hoped." She added, bowing her head. "I hid behind these horn rims," She began, motioning to the glasses on her head, and smiled, sadly. "Because I didn't want another man to look at me the way you looked at me that day you left, or the day when I wore those ridiculous shorts." She added, with a laugh.

Klaus smiled, and bowed his head. "You were breathtaking, love." He muttered, feeling her hand on his knee.

"And you were handsome." She returned, causing his head to lift to catch hers. "Still are, especially with this long hair." She added, her voice hitting a lower octave.

He smiled, and cupped her chin with his left hand. "I thought you would like it." He whispered, leaning down.

She nodded, and bit her bottom lip, lightly. "You did, huh?" She asked, hearing him moan as he leaned further.

She hummed, and opened her mouth as his lips descended on hers, and once again the soup on the table became an afterthought.

She pulled back this time and slowly stood up, grasping his hand with hers, and pulled him up. Holding his hands, she lowered her eyes to his hands, and ran her fingers over them. "The blood on your hands is not just your burden anymore." She began, lifting her eyes to his. "It's mine too."

He swallowed, and he searched her eyes. "How do you figure that, love?" He asked, watching her smile.

"Because that's what people in love do, we carry each other's burden, and keep the other steady." She answered, watching him, carefully. "Whatever you did for Mikael, you did to keep me safe, so this is my burden as well." She added, watching his eyes cloud over. "This blood is on our hands." She reasoned, feeling his hands tighten over her.

"It shouldn't be, love." He choked out, catching her eyes. "You don't know what I did. What I had to do." He added, choking slightly as he got the words out.

She smiled, and threaded her fingers through his. "I know enough, Klaus. I love you, and love means you'll stand by that person no matter what." She stated, shaking her head.

Tears fell down his face as he studied her face, and saw the truth. He wanted to say the words once again, but they stuck in his throat, this time, he showed it, when he gathered her in his arms, and crushed his lips onto hers.

Picking her up, he felt her legs wrap around his waist, and with his lips not moving from hers, he carried her down the hall towards the back bedroom.

It was time.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Alright, this chapter wasn't very long, but that's because I wanted to stop it here. The next chapter will be longer, and I'm hoping the future chapters will be too, because well, this is where the fun begins! (Loving and Action wise!)**

 **Next Chapter: Hold Me Closer**

 **Until Next Time...**


	10. Hold Me Closer

**Okay, I'm about a week late in getting this up, but work was crazy this week. I got a promotion of sorts, and it was really an adjustment period for me.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The sound of moans and rustling filled the room as Klaus carried Caroline into the room, and closed the door with his foot, as he balanced her in his arms.

Her hands became enthralled with the feel of his shoulder length hair as she tilted her head to open her mouth against his. She vaguely felt him lower her down onto the bed in the room, until he pulled back, and she noticed he was lying beside her.

"Caroline…"

She shook her head, and moved to straddle him. With ease, she lifted her tank from her body, and revealed the white lace bra she had fastened on this morning. With words from her eyes, she gave her consent, as he sat up and caressed her face, bringing her closer to place his lips onto hers, before pulling back to slide his shirt off, and tossed it on the floor.

Her eyes soaked in the hardened muscles of his chest and abs, and with light touches, she traced the lines of his perfect fit body. She felt him shiver underneath her touch, and she returned the shiver when his lips began to place butterfly kisses on her slightly tanned shoulders.

She tilted her head to the side, and moaned lightly at the feel of his lips on her skin, and slowly lowered her arms when he unfastened the hook of her bra behind her, and moved his hands slowly up to pull down the straps, uncovering her perfect white mounds to his passion filled cerulean eyes.

He tossed the bra to the floor, and gazed at her taunt breasts. A smile lined his features, and for a moment, or really forever, Caroline felt loved and wanted.

"You are ravishing, love." He finally choked out, grazing his fingers over her breasts with a light touch.

She smiled, and leaned into his hands, lowering her eyes as she found his right hand covering her breast with a perfection that made her gasp.

"Perfect fit…" She whispered, lifting her eyes to his, and she saw his smiling eyes.

"Always," He whispered, leaning forward to capture her lips with his, as his hands began to massage her breasts and back.

She began to feel the euphoric feelings of passion with his touches and kisses, and began to move her hips over his, trying to get closer than ever.

She needed him. She needed to feel him everywhere.

His lips moved from her lips, to her chin, jaw, neck, collarbone, chest, and finally to her left breast. She gasped and moaned when his lips encircled her taunt nipple, and with a cry of pleasure from her, he began to feast on her breasts.

How could anyone find pleasure in just a simple touch of the breasts? Caroline had often wondered, but now, she knew the answer. If it was the right person doing the pleasuring, then it was no contest how.

Her head fell back, letting her blonde hair hit her back as she clung to him, hoping for the continuation of emotions running through her.

Klaus rolled his tongue over her pert nipple, and with his teeth nibbled her, causing her to stiffen and moan at the feel, and made him smile against her skin.

"Klaus…um…." She moaned, threading her fingers through his hair, keeping focused on her breasts, as he began to nibble and suck on each one in turn.

He pulled back a fraction, and lifted his eyes to hers, and smiled. He knew she was coming undone, and though he wanted to be inside her when she screamed his name, the sight of her chest lifting and falling, her eyes half glazed over, made him bend his head again, and with a touch of his lips and hands, he made her come in an superb way.

His name echoed through the cabin, as she shivered, and collapsed in his arms. The smile on his face could not be held back, as he held her against him, feeing her topless body against his.

She was exquisite and his.

"Finish it, Klaus," She whispered, lifting her head to catch his eyes. "Make me yours, completely."

He smiled, and rolled her over. With the look in her eyes, he knew as she knew, there was no going back.

Sliding the rest of their clothing off, Klaus drank in the sight of her bare body laying before him like a sacrificial lamb ready for sacrifice. He smiled at the analogy in his mind, and tenderly caressed her face with his left hand.

His hand traced every feature of her body, rolling over her breasts, circling over her navel, and finally cupped her sex with a tender motion, that caused her to arch her back, and gasp his name.

"Ready for me, love?" He asked, feeling her heat against his fingers.

She hummed, and placed her left hand on his chest, letting his fall to his hip, as she grasped his shaft in her hand, smiling when she felt him harden. "Ready for me?" She mocked, lightly as her eyes caught his.

He smiled, and bent over to capture her lips with his, and moved to position himself over her body.

Her hands traced his back, and paused at the long scars, but didn't think anything of them, when she felt him at her entrance.

Opening her legs wide, she gasped and hummed when he entered her body. With a small stab inside, she knew that her dream had come true, and he seemed to realize it, as he paused over her.

"Me?" He asked, nearly choking on emotion and passion.

She smiled, and touched his face. "Always," She whispered, arching her hip up, urging him to continue.

The rocked with the force of the lovers bodies, and she cried out his name, as he grunted hers. Their hips moved together in a dance that was centuries old, and she couldn't help but open her eyes to catch the look of pure pleasure on his face as he thrusted rhythmically inside her.

The pain she felt at the intrusion had long subsided, and now was filled with pleasure that rocked her to her soul.

Her fingers clutched his shoulders, tightly, and her nails bit into his skin. She was on the edge of oblivion, but she didn't want to stop. She wanted him to continue for the rest of her life.

She knew that she would always remember this moment in the cottage in the woods, and she would remember it with a darkened blush, because for one simple reason. Klaus Mikaelson was her finally her first.

"I can't…hold…" He muttered, thrusting erotically into her core.

She gasped, and lifted her legs up, higher over his hips, moaning with delight as the action drove him deeper and more satisfying inside her. "More…" She moaned, arching her neck back.

He smiled, and captured her lips, loving the taste of sweat and spice mixed together. He felt her hands on his ass, and with a low growl, he felt her nails leaving imprints.

Her eyes rolled, and her mouth opened in a silent scream, she wanted to get closer. To be closer. She wanted him to meld into her body, to be one with her so much that nothing could separate them.

"Harder…" She moaned, knowing that this was what she wanted.

He chuckled, but it wasn't whole heartedly, for his breath was running short as his heart was beating faster. "Look at me, love. Look at me!" He shouted, as her eyes opened, and she caught his eyes. "Come for me." He whispered, in a sultry tone that accentuated his accent. "Come, Caroline,"

She felt her body shake with the force of his words, and with a loud cry, she clenched around his shaft, and came with a force that caused her to see stars behind her eyes.

As he watched her come apart beneath him, he felt his shaft harden, his seed spilled inside her, and with a growl and a cry of her name, he came.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline awoke hours later to find a hand tracing her shoulder blade, and a smile touched her face as she moved her right hand over his smooth chest.

She lifted her head, and smiled even brighter as she caught his eyes, and felt his left hand push her blonde hair from her face. "Hello," She whispered, watching his eyes warm.

"Hello," He returned, holding her eyes. "Sleep well, love?" He asked, letting his fingers trace down her right shoulder down to her hand on his chest.

She hummed, and interlinked their hands. "Very well," She answered, noticing how well their hands fit together. "Did you?" She asked, lifting her eyes to his.

He shrugged, and smiled. "I slept enough, but mostly I watched you." He answered, as-a-matter-of-factly.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head against his chest. "Yeah, that's not at all creepy." She stated, in a teasing tone.

He chuckled, and moved their interlocked hands to her chin. "Would it make it even less creepy to say I love you?" He asked, emotion riding on his words.

She smiled, and moved her body up a fraction, to prop up on her left arm, and gazed down at him. "It does." She answered, happily.

He smiled, and lifted his head to kiss her lips, passionately. Their mouths roamed over each other, and they both felt the fire beginning to build in their bodies again.

He pulled back, and watched as she tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth. "What's wrong, love?" He asked, rubbing her back with his right hand.

She lowered her eyes to his chest, and sighed. "Is this really happening?" She asked, lifting her eyes to his. "I mean, am I really here with you, in bed, loving you like I've wanted to for years?" She continued, searching his eyes.

He smiled, and pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Yes, it's really happening." He answered, pulling her down to capture her mouth once again.

She smiled against his lips, and pushed her body closer to his, wanting nothing to separate them as she felt him pull her over his body, lifting the sheet from the bed to accommodate her.

"Was I really your first, love?" He asked, as they separated their lips, but continued to give each other light pecks.

She hummed, and brushed her left hand over his scruffy face. "You were." She acquiesced, smiling as he caressed her face with his left hand. "I told you I wanted no other man, but you." She added, smiling as she said the words.

He returned her smile, showing off his dimples, and pulled her face towards his. "Well, I hope it was worth it." He muttered, kissing her lips, before deepening it.

She laughed into his mouth, and touched his face with her right hand. "Completely," She returned, as he chuckled before they deepened the kiss.

A buzzing beside their bed interrupted them as he sucked her neck, loving her laughter.

"Klaus, your phone…" She murmured, bowing her head, and tilted it to the side. "Nik…"

He groaned, pulled back, and blindly reached for his phone, which he had placed there hours before. He lifted it in view, and sighed with regret as he pulled away from her to answer the call.

"If this isn't important, I'm going to rip out your spleen and liver at the same time." He barked into the phone, glancing towards Caroline.

She covered her mouth as she stifled a laugh, and tossed her hair over her shoulder, as she propped up on his chest, content to draw circles on his shoulder.

Klaus' eyes hardened, as he listened to his informant on the other end, and growled. "Are you sure about this, Marcel?" He asked, lifting his eyes to the wall. "Fine, keep me posted." He added after the answer came through, and hung up with a growl escaping his lips.

Caroline moved to sit up a little, and frowned, taking in his expression. "What's wrong?" She asked, backing up when Klaus moved to sit up, threw his legs over the side of the bed. "Klaus,"

He grabbed his pants, and slipped them on, refusing to answer her.

"Niklaus!" She hollered, just as he reached for his shirt to slip it on.

He closed his eyes. "Get dressed, Caroline. We have to leave." He remarked, shaking his head. "I should have known we wouldn't be safe here." He muttered, slipping on his shirt, and turned to find her staring at him. "Now, Caroline,"

She shook her head, and crawled to the edge of the bed, and sat on the back of her calves, staring up at him. "Not until you tell me why." She stated, firmly.

"Caroline,"

"Klaus, you promised me that you wouldn't keep anything from me. That we were in this together. Now tell me what's going on." She stated, her eyes filling with mild hurt.

He sighed, and bowed his head. "Mikael has disappeared from the radar." He answered, lifting his eyes to the ceiling. "Even his own men don't know where he is." He added, lowering his eyes to focus on her.

Caroline swallowed, and lowered her eyes. "So you think he's found us." She whispered, gently.

Klaus shook his head. "I don't know, but I can't take that chance, love, not with you." He replied, stepping towards her, and grasped her face between his hands. "I won't risk or even play with the idea of losing you, so please, Caroline, get ready." He added, searching her eyes.

She smiled, and lifted up to place her hands on his chest, her arms securing the sheet around the front of her body. "All you had to do was let me in, Klaus." She whispered, watching him smile, faintly. "Just tell me." She added, faintly.

He smiled, and brushed his lips over her forehead. "Please, hurry, love." He added, watching her nod, and stood up to gather her things, and quickly slipped her clothes on, before racing out the door to her room to gather what she needed.

As she disappeared from the room, Klaus' face turned to a dark gloom. He had sworn to protect her, but as of right now, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to.

" _Mikael disappeared yesterday from our sights. He went to meet someone who knows about her. Klaus, he knows where she lives."_

Klaus growled, and threw a lamp across the room, letting it crash on the other side. He ran his hands over his face, and closed his eyes.

What was he going to do now?

Where was he going to take her?

 **~XXX~**

"Is this what she looks like now?" Mikael asked, holding a picture of a dowdy Caroline Forbes.

The man in the hooded sweatshirt nodded, and sighed. "Plain and unappealing, I'd say. Why would Klaus find her attractive?" He asked, shaking his head, and shrugging his shoulders.

Mikael sneered, and lifted his head to look at the man. "Because she down plays her appearance, Tyler, that's why." He answered, lowering his eyes to the picture in his hand. "Caroline Forbes is one of the most beautiful creatures God ever created, and my stepson loves her." He stated, smirking at the photo. "Keep your eyes on the house, and let me know if anything happens." He added, moving towards the dark SUV in the alley.

Tyler nodded, and sighed as Mikael drove away. "Caroline, beautiful?" He muttered, shaking his head as he remembered the dowdy librarian in his mind's eye. "As if,"

 **~XXX~**

Caroline pulled her hair back, and wrapped the elastic band around her hair, and sighed before picking up a medium sized duffle bag, and a black leather jacket Rebekah had packed for her.

She smiled as she thought of her friend, and bowed her head. She wished the past few days could be erased, well at least the Mikael parts, not the Klaus re-entering her life bits.

She blushed as she flashed through the memory of him loving her all through the night, and how wonderful it felt to be in his arms, safe, and loved.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts, and she turned to find him standing in the doorway with a medium sized bag in his hands.

"Ready, love?" He asked, gently.

She smiled, and nodded. "Of course," She answered, draping the jacket over her arm, and moved towards him with quick grace. "Bike ready?" She asked, as he smiled, and wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her lips quickly.

"Ready to go." He answered, kissing her temple as he led her out of the cottage, and towards the bike which, she realized had an attachment on the side.

"Place your bags in there, and climb on." He instructed, dropping his bag with ease.

She followed his instructions, and dropped her back in the carrier, and quickly slipped on her leather jacket, pulling her long blonde hair out from inside the jacket.

She watched as Klaus pulled his hair back into a pony tail, and she sighed. "You know, if I wasn't worried, I would say how sexy you look at this moment." She remarked, watching him smile.

He tied off the band, and swung his leg over the seat, looking up at her. "I could say the same thing, love." He responded, moving his eyes up and down, taking in her skinny jeans, black tank, boots, and leather jacket.

She smiled, and climbed on behind him, her fear becoming elated as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Let's go."

He nodded, and cracked up, and with a quick look behind him, drove away from the one place he thought he could keep her safe.

"We'll come back, won't we?" She asked, in his ear, loudly so he could hear.

He shook his head, and turned his head to answer her. "Not for a while." He answered, regretfully.

She nodded, and laid her head on the back of his shoulder. She knew what he meant. They wouldn't return to the cottage, the place she called home, after only a few weeks, until Mikael was away from them both, and they were safe.

She closed her eyes, and let the wind whip her hair behind her as they rode off into the high afternoon sun. Her arms tightened around him, letting him know that she was there, and with a soft smile on her face, she turned her head, and kissed the back of his neck, letting him know that she was safe and content with him.

Her mind flashed to the previous night, after they had made love a second time, and Klaus was laying beside her, panting along with her at the passion they had just displayed.

 _She scooted her body close to his, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Hold me closer, Klaus." She said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't let me go." She whispered, nuzzling her face into his shoulder._

 _He sighed, and kissed the top of her head. "Never, Caroline, never."_

Never, he had promised, and she had promised the same.

She wouldn't let him go. Not for all of the pain that may come in the future. She would hold onto him, and keep him beside her.

She would hold him closer, binding him to her soul, just as he had done the night before.

 _Hold me closer, Klaus, don't let me go._ She thought as they rode on, and smiled.

 _Hold me closer, Caroline, don't let me go._ He thought, gazing at the road in front of him. _Don't let me go._

 _Don't let me go._

* * *

 **Please be kind! Rude is frowned upon in my world.**

 **I know this wasn't as long as I had hoped, but the next one will be a little longer. It takes time for me to figure out what to put in these chapters, and what to leave out, so please bear with me.**

 **Next Chapter: Teach Me**

 **Until Next Time...**


	11. Teach Me

**Okay, I hate that this chapter took so long to be finished, but I've been super busy! You would not believe how busy it is working in a library! Especially during the summer! I feel I could sleep for days! And I've been trying to finish a few of my stories! Which I'm happy to say that this weekend will be a good weekend for completions!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

To say that despite the long travel, Caroline's spirits were undaunted would be a small lie. They had been riding for what seemed like hours, and though she loved the feel of the wind on her face, she knew her ass was more than a little numb from the ride.

Her eyes closed, and she envisioned the cottage they had left behind, and a smile touched her face as she realized how much she was going to miss it.

She felt the bike stop, and the engine turn off, but for a moment, she was content to sit there with her cheek resting against his back, and her arms securely around his waist.

"Open your eyes, love."

His quiet demand caused her eyes to open with a soundless start, and as she straightened up, her breath caught.

In front of her were mountains, the fog over the tree line reminded her of clouds in the sky. It was as if, they were greeting the mountains up close, and the mountains were welcoming them into their fold, by allowing them to enter the safety of their trees.

She felt the bike tilt, and Klaus stand, but her eyes never deviated from the vision of the trees before her. The smell of fragrant flowers filled her senses, and the scents of pine and cedar mixed together to welcome her.

"What do you think, love?" He asked, watching as a smile appeared on her face.

She finally turned her eyes up to catch his and she smiled. "It's breathtaking." She answered, with a soft laugh, turning her eyes back to the scene.

Klaus smiled, and touched her arm. "Come on." He whispered, lifting her from the motorcycle, and caught her hand as they walked to the edge of the lookout.

She sighed, and laid her head on his shoulder, continuing to find the beauty before her relaxing. "Why did we stop here?" She asked, gently.

She felt his arm encircle her waist, and hold her closer to his side, and the smile brightened, secretly as she adjusted her head, on his shoulder.

"So we could walk around for a moment, we've been riding for seven hours." He answered, with a smile in his voice.

She hummed, and lifted her head from his shoulder to gaze at his face. "Is that the only reason?" She asked, reading the side of his face.

He chuckled, and turned his head, catching her eyes with his. "No, I wanted to show you the only beauty I've seen in the past ten years, next to you, Caroline." He remarked, watching her eyes shine with joy and tears.

"You are such a charmer." She muttered, but the light in her eyes was unmistakable.

He smiled, and studied her face in the dim morning light. "I only speak the truth, love." He returned, leaning forward, and captured her lips with his in a tender movement.

She hummed, and shifted her body around to press up against his, as her arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around her waist.

Their mouths opened, and each one received the other's invitation to explore the texture of their mouths. She hummed into his mouth, grateful that she had this chance. As they separated, she sucked on his bottom lip, causing him to groan at the feel.

"You're playing with fire, love." He hummed, before capturing her lips with his.

She laughed into his mouth, and pulled back enough to speak against his mouth. "I know."

He laughed, and wrapped his arms further around her, lifting her in his arms, loving the feel of her there.

They pulled back, simultaneously, both panting as they did so, holding onto each other as each other's lifeline.

"I never want to let go." Caroline whispered, her breathe mingling with his.

He hummed, and nodded against her forehead. "Me neither." He muttered, kissing her lightly on the lips, before separating. "We better get going." He added, licking his lips, as he pulled her back towards the bike.

She sighed, and glanced over her shoulder, stealing one last look at the rugged mountains. She smiled as she stopped with Klaus looking at her with his eyes surveying her face. "It's going to be an adventure, isn't it? Loving you?" She asked, turning her head to catch his eyes with hers.

He smiled, and brushed her cheek with the back of his right hand. "You have no idea, love." He answered, kissing her quickly, before helping her climb back on the bike, and drove off with a smile on his face.

 **~XXX~**

They had stopped once again a few hours later at a small cabin with no one around for miles. It was secluded, and it was the off season for most campers, which was ideal for Klaus and Caroline to hide out for a few days before they continued on their journey.

"Does this mean I have to stay in a separate bedroom?" She asked, placing her bag on the small table in the living room.

Klaus turned, and tilted his head to the side as he approached her. "Hell, no." He stated, with a devilish look in his eyes.

She laughed, and lifted her right hand, trying to keep him at bay. "It was merely a question, Niklaus." She remarked, watching his eyes sparkle with laughter. She loved seeing him like this, free and happy, not like the man, who just a day ago was angry and distraught at the thought of her being in danger.

He shook his head, and pushed her hand away, but she began to block his advance with a quick shift of her hands and feet. He chuckled, and shook his head. "That was pretty good, love, but not good enough." He muttered, grabbing her, and pulling her to his chest.

"Well, I only know a little self-defense." She remarked, placing her hands on his chest, and smiled into his eyes. "But I'm willing to learn."

He tilted his head to the side, and smirked, watching, analyzing if she was serious or not. "Do you really want to learn?" He asked, hoping it wasn't a trick.

He knew she needed to learn it, though he hated the reason why.

"I want to learn." She answered, interrupting his thoughts.

He sighed, and bent his head to kiss the tip of her nose. "I'll teach you." He acquiesced, softly.

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him know her gratitude.

He smiled, and kissed the top of her shoulders, and hummed as she melted into his arms. Ten years of waiting and it was worth it.

Having her in his arms was completely worth it.

 **~XXX~**

"Did you get a good look at the man?" Stefan asked, marching down the concrete hallway with his boots making hard sounds off the walls. "Well, why didn't you?" He shouted, stopping in the hallway with an angry expression on his face.

"Damn it, Enzo! You know what this mission means to the AIA!" He shouted, shifting his gaze to the dark haired man approaching him.

"I don't give a damn! Find out who he is, and report back to me ASAP!" He shouted, hanging up on the agent on the other end.

"Touchy, brother?" Damon asked, lifting his brow at his brother.

Stefan shook his head. "There was a man spotted outside of Caroline's house yesterday, but the idiot in charge of surveillance forgot to turn on the camera so we don't have a picture of the man, nor do we have an I.D." He stated, with malice lining his words.

Damon frowned, and lowered his eyes. "Klaus isn't going to like this." He stated, firmly.

Stefan growled. "I don't like this." He added, marching down the hallway with his brother a step behind him.

"Have you heard from them?" Damon asked, with a distant tone.

Stefan shook his head. "Rebekah talked to Klaus briefly last week, letting him know about Esther and Henrik, but other than that, nada." He answered, with a hard sigh. "I wish he would keep us in the loop about what he's doing."

Damon nodded, and let out an aggravated sigh. "You know he never will." He stated, his eyes turning an icy blue. "That's why they call him the Lone Wolf sometimes." He added, with a cold smile.

Stefan groaned, and closed his eyes. "Our only chance is to idea the man who was at Caroline's house, and hope to God that they are safe."

 **~XXX~**

"Okay, now squeeze the trigger, don't pull."

Caroline focused on the target, and frowned as she squeezed the trigger, and a shot rang out, and the can she was aiming at shot up in the air. She smiled, and let out a laugh at her accomplishment. Turning, she caught his eyes, and the smile that lit her face, lit his as well.

"I did it." She stated, with glee.

He laughed, and nodded. "I know." He remarked, lightly. "Congratulations." He added, as she leaped into his arms.

She laughed, and pulled back with a smile. Her smile faded as she caught sight of the sadness lurking in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, searching his face for answers.

He sighed, and shook his head.

"Don't, Klaus," She remarked, shaking her head, fervently. "Don't you dare say nothing is wrong." She added, watching his hand lift to caress her face.

"I never wanted you to learn like this." He whispered, expressing his fears.

She lowered her eyes as her mind comprehended what he was saying. He hated that he was teaching her with the threat of Mikael over their heads. She closed her eyes, and fell into his embrace, certain that for the moment, she was safe. "Then don't think about it." She whispered, as his arms encircled her in a warm embrace.

"Think of it as a way of us bonding." She added, feeling him chuckle under his breath. She smiled, and lifted her head to look at him. "We're getting to know each other again." She added, watching him smile.

"I like the sound of that." He muttered, leaning forward to kiss her lips, briefly.

She hummed, and held his head to her face, letting her mouth open to accept his tongue and loved the feel of his body pressed up against her.

"Caroline,"

His voice sent wave after wave of pleasure through her senses, and she moaned, pressing her body closer to his.

She felt her body being lifted, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, not wanting to separate from his hold.

She felt something hard press against her back, but she paid it no mind as his pelvis pushed forward, rubbing against her jean covered hips. She moaned, and rocked forward, hoping to get closer, needing to get closer.

She wanted the connection of a man inside her, thrusting deep into her core, filling her up as only the man she loved could. She felt his hand push inside her jeans, and she cried out into his lips as he found her wet heat, and began fondling her nerves. She hummed, and clutched at his shoulders, hoping to feel him inside her spoon.

He moved his fingers over her heat, and she rocked her hips, trying to reach the completion only he could give at that moment.

"Ready for me, sweetheart?" He asked, though it didn't really sound like a question.

She smiled, and dropped her legs to the ground, feeling his eyes burning into her skin, as she removed her jeans, and tossed them on the porch behind them. Her eyes darkened as she watched him push his pants down, and for a moment, a brief moment, her mouth watered, and her gift of speech was destroyed, as he flung his pants over the railing of the porch, revealing his commando look.

Pulling him towards her, she jumped to wrap her legs around his waist, and felt him push her underwear to the side, before inserting himself deep within her.

They cried out in unison, and her body began to sing, along with his. He pushed inside her, thrusting deep within, as her back, rubbed against the back of the cabin. She was sure she may end up with splinters, but she didn't care. The man she loved was satisfying her in more ways than one.

"Oh, Klaus…" She cried, wanting more than the pounding of his hips.

He smiled, a devilish smile, and paused in mid-thrust to carry her up the stairs of the porch, and into the cabin.

They didn't make it to the bedroom, instead he laid her on the sturdy table in the living room, and continued his thrusting, watching as she lifted the tank from her body, and tossed it to the floor, revealing her bare top, indicating she didn't put her bra back on after their morning tryst.

His shirt followed suit, and his impatience was beginning to wear thin, and with a quick pull, he shredded her panties, not caring about the look she was giving him, before he pushed deeply inside her, filling her up once more.

Their feet had been bare from before, because for the simple fact that they just didn't care to put them on, and now they were grateful they never put them on.

The table squeaked beneath them, and the moaning from both of them resounded off the walls.

They were both so close to completion, they wanted it to last, but wanted it to come soon.

"Klaus…oh!"

Klaus smiled, a feral smile, his eyes full of the hunger, the insatiable hunger of wanting her so much. His left hand moved between her legs, and with a loud cry she came.

He watched as her body convulsed, and her head jerked up, her back arching off the table. She was ravishing underneath him. He felt her tighten around him, and with a groan, he cried out her name before giving in, and spilling his seed deep within her womb.

 **~XXX~**

The old photograph in his possession was raggedy and torn. The woman in the picture gave off a soft glow, and for the first time, he realized what his employer meant.

She was a beauty.

But why did she hide it beneath the dowdy clothes and glasses?

He sneered as he remembered what Mikael had said.

Klaus

The dowdy librarian was in love with Klaus.

He chuckled, heartlessly, and shook his head. All his advances didn't mean a damn thing, all because she belonged to Klaus, well, just because Mikael wanted her dead, didn't mean she would be dead.

He lifted his eyes to the horizon, and the smile remained on his face as he thought of what he could do to her when he found her.

He was going to enjoy his revenge.

No one said no to him.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline hummed as she snuggled closer to his body, as they lay in front of the fireplace, which was merely for decoration, and for that she was grateful. Smoke from the chimney could cause some unrest with both of them, considering the circumstances.

"Happy, love?" Klaus asked, his hand rubbing through her hair.

She giggled, and tilted her head up to look into his eyes. "More than happy," She answered, as he smiled, and bowed his head to kiss her, tenderly.

"When this is over, I want to take it a step further, Caroline." He remarked, after a moment.

Her head lifted, and she moved to sit up, gazing down into his serious blue eyes. "What?"

Klaus smirked, and sat up with her, pulling the quilt around them, not that he cared too much for that. He had already seen his love in all her nakedness, and vice versa. Why be modest now?

"You know what I mean, love." He remarked, as her eyes widened a fraction.

"Marriage…" She choked out, searching his eyes. "Klaus, don't you think this is a bit sudden, I mean, you've only been back in my life for a little over a month, and now, you want to get married." She shook her head, finding it hard to believe.

He smiled, and brushed his hand over her bare shoulder, feeling her shiver underneath his touch. "Caroline, I've loved you for years, and I still do. I wanted to ask you the day you told me that my past didn't matter to you, but I couldn't." He paused, licking his lips. "I don't care if we've only been back together for a month or a year. My love for you will always be there." He stroked her face, watching her eyes well up with tears. "Besides, I said when everything is over. I don't know how long it will be before Mikael is caught, but I want to know that you will be my wife after it is all said and done." He concluded, caressing the back of her head.

She smiled, and bowed her head for several minutes, letting him know that she was thinking it over. "The moment Mikael is put down," She began, lifting her head to catch his eyes. "You damn well better have a ring handy, a priest in the wing, and a fantastic honeymoon planned." She added, giving her answer.

He laughed, and shook his head. "Oh, my love," He chuckled, pulling her closer to capture her lips with his.

She laughed, and fell completely into his arms, relishing the feel of him against her body, and the feel of his love surrounding her heart.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Okay, for the two weeks, I've been swamped with work, and another story for Supernatural, which is almost finished. YAY! I also wrote the last chapter for this story, so I know how this story is going to end, and I will say that some of you will be happy and some not so, at least not for the next to last chapter.**

 **I've decided to spend tonight and this weekend wrapping up one or two of my Klaroline flics, in order to begin new ones! So, this is where your opinion matters. Which one do you want to see completed?**

 **Here are your choices:**

 **Lovers of the Past**

 **I Dream of Caroline**

 **Knights on a Harley**

 **I won't put I will always find you because that one is going to take some time, so will Family Undercover, but you may put that one down as one you want to see finished, or mostly finished this weekend!**

 **I look forward to hearing from you all!**

 **You'll know my answer when you see the updates on here and on Tumblr!**

 **Also, on Tumblr, I will put a sneak peak into my next Klaroline story on Sunday night. (6.5.16) I will also put it near the end the story that is completed!**

 **Also, (I know, shut up, girl) the new Mythology story (Kennett) Protecting the Oracle will be up this weekend, as well! Look for it, hopefully Tonight! The first chapter is almost finished!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	12. Don't Argue with Me

**I'm very glad with the response I received from the last chapter, and here is my answer! Since the tally was tied between I Dream of Caroline and this one, I've decided that this one will be finished this weekend, and the other one will be finished by next weekend!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

Determined, that was a great word, and described the woman standing in the back of the cabin with only a black tank and gray yoga pants.

Her fingers were curled into fists, and her arms were standing at the ready, waiting for the blow her opponent was about to make.

She dodged to the side, and pushed her arms forward, successfully blocking his advance. She brought her right arm back, and swung out towards his face.

He blocked the advance, and swung her around, bringing her to his bare chest. She opened her hands, and pushed down, effectively breaking the contact, and catching herself before she landed on the ground.

"Good job, love."

Caroline whirled around, and a smile broke through her determined set features, and she nodded her head. "At least, I didn't fall flat on the ground this time." She remarked, wiping her hands over her pants.

He smiled, and lifted his hand to brush a sweat drenched strand of blonde hair from her face. "Improvement," He responded, as she leaned forward to kiss him, lightly.

"What can I say; I've had a great teacher." She whispered, feeling his arms surrounding her waist, and pulling her closer to his body.

He hummed, and brushed his nose over hers. Nothing made his life any more perfect than this moment with her in his arms.

"I need to take a shower." She remarked, pulling her head back with a smile on her face. "Care to join me?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

He smiled, and groaned; picking her up in his arms, and practically ran into the cabin with Caroline laughing along the way.

 **~XXX~**

"We got a match."

Stefan turned just as his brother entered the room with a piece of paper in his hand. "Who?" He asked, shaking his head.

Damon held out the paper, and smiled, roughly. "The man following Caroline," He answered, as Stefan took the paper from his hand. "I went to the library to check her office, just in case, and there was a boy there who asked if she was alright." Damon began, shaking his head, as he realized he needed to cut the long story short. "He said there was a repair man named Tyler, who came in a lot, and tried to hit on Caroline, but he gave her the creeps, so she never accepted it."

Stefan's eyes darkened. He knew the reason why Caroline rejected the Tyler's advances, but only a few did. He also knew a Tyler. "Lockwood?" He asked, as Damon nodded.

"The very same," Damon answered, pointing to the paper. "I ran over the security tapes at the library, and low and behold, we got the son of a bitch." He added, with a dark tone.

Stefan nodded, and smiled, but it was a dark smile. "I'll send the message through the channels. Klaus should receive it soon." He replied, picking up the office phone.

Damon nodded. "Still no word?"

Stefan sighed. "None, except that they are fine." He answered, stiffly.

Damon hummed, and backed up. "I'll leave you to it, then. Let me know if you need anything else, brother." He offered, closing the door behind him.

Stefan nodded, and closed his eyes as the phone was answered on the other end. "Lockwood, pass it on." He stated, roughly, before hanging up.

"Damn it."

 **~XXX~**

"I can't believe you are burning it." Caroline remarked, entering the kitchen with her wet hair falling down her back, and her bare feet making light noise on the hardwood floors.

Klaus frowned, and turned to take in her short shorts, and one of his t-shirts. "It's not burning, love." He remarked, turning to look at the hamburgers on the stove.

She laughed, and approached him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and placing a light kiss on the base of his neck. "I'm teasing, Klaus." She whispered, placing her chin on his shoulder. "Though, I think the cow is officially dead." She stated with a laugh.

He rolled his eyes, and chuckled. "Well, I did promise you a meal." He responded, turning his head to catch her eyes.

She smiled, and kissed his cheek. "You did." She whispered, backing up to view him in his entire splendor with no shirt and jeans with bare feet.

"I meant a cooked meal, Caroline." He stated, glancing over his shoulder.

She bit her bottom lip, and nodded. "I know."

He lifted the patties out of the skillet, and turned to face her with a feral look in his eyes. "Now, who's insatiable?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

She laughed, and shook her head, as her arms wrapped around his neck. "I can't help it, Klaus." She began, nodding her head up and down. "I spent ten years waiting for you to come back into my life, and knowing," She paused, looking down at his chest, before lifting her eyes back to his, so he could see the mild fear in her eyes. "And knowing that Mikael could show up, and take this away from us," She continued, licking her lips. "I want to love you as much as I can." She added, running her fingers over the skin of his shoulders, down to his chest, and lifting them back to interlock behind his neck.

He smiled a sad smile. "I want that too, love." He returned, bowing his head, and placed his forehead on hers for a moment. "But we do need to eat, Caroline." He reasoned, after a moment.

She laughed, softly, and pulled back. "I'll concede, but afterwards…" She paused, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

He laughed, and returned her kiss, before leading her towards the stove, and together they fixed their burgers and ate, content that this was their life.

 **~XXX~**

"Do you have a lock on their location?"

Tyler nodded, and sighed. "I have a roundabout location." He answered, pointing to a place on the map, as the sun beat down above them at a convenient rest stop off the Interstate. "They were spotted in Virginia, a place called Mystic Falls." He added, with a glance towards his boss.

Mikael smiled and chuckled. "So, he took her home, did he?" He asked, more to himself than anything. "Sentimental bastard," He whispered, shaking his head. "Good work, Tyler." He added, turning his head to look at the young man beside him.

Tyler nodded. "What about your wife and son?" He asked, folding the map, and placed it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

Mikael smiled, and lifted his eyes to the horizon. "If I know my bastard of a son, then he would have sent them to the same location." He answered, stiffly. "The heart was the one thing he never could overcome." He added, opening the door to his large SUV, and climbed in the backseat.

"What do you want me to do?" Tyler asked, tilting his head to the side.

Mikael sneered, and laughed. "Follow behind." He answered, grasping the handle of the door. "I'm sure Caroline will be more than happy to see you." He added, closing the door, and instructed the driver to drive on.

Tyler smiled before climbing in his silver corvette, and followed them. "I'll be to see her." He remarked, glancing at the picture on his seat.

A picture of Caroline in short shorts and a tank top.

The picture from her teenage years.

 **~XXX~**

"Are you sure?"

Caroline paused in the doorway, and lowered her eyes as she took in Klaus' stiff back and tense voice.

"Damn it, Marcel, that doesn't give me much time!" He shouted, with his hand gripping the rocks of the fireplace.

She licked her lips, and moved quietly into the room, and set the drinks on the table, causing him to turn to face her.

He groaned, and nodded. "Fine, let them know. Thanks," He responded, hanging up the phone, and threw it on the couch.

Caroline tilted her head, and moved towards him, lightly touching his shoulder. "He found us, again?" She asked, though it was intended to be a statement.

Klaus closed his eyes, and bowed his head. "Apparently, one of Mikael's contacts intercepted a message I sent to Stefan intended for Elijah, and tracked it back to the town." He answered, his voice laced with anger.

"So he doesn't know we are here in the mountains…" She trailed off, shaking her head.

Klaus growled, lowly, and glared at her. "No, but it won't take him long to figure out where we are, Caroline, besides…" He paused, lowering his eyes.

She read the concern on his face, and slowly pieced the puzzle together. "Esther and Henrik are in town aren't they?" She asked, figuring it out.

The look on his face said it all.

"If Mikael finds them…" She trailed off, filling in the blanks in her mind.

"I can't take the risk of him reaching my mother, love, nor Henrik." He interrupted her thoughts, letting her know.

She nodded, understanding. "Then we have to go help them." She remarked, lifting her chin high with defiance. "Don't even think about arguing, Klaus." She added, lifting her finger at him. "This is your family, and mine too, or they will be." She argued, watching a smile light his face.

"I don't want to risk you, Caroline." He stated, letting his smile fall. "If anything were to happen to you…"

She held her hand to his lips, and shook her head. "I hate that argument, Klaus. You keep saying that if anything were to happen to me, well what about you?" She asked, her eyes flashing.

"I waited ten years to be with you, and I'm not going to wait ten years more just because your snake of a father has got it in his head to kill me to make you suffer." She vented, letting her frustration out. "This is as much your fight as it is mine, and I refuse to let him win." She added, pronouncing each word individually.

"Now, we leave in the morning to see about your mother and brother." She announced, nodding her head with certainty, and turned on her heel to leave him, but he caught her upper arm, and she turned her head to shift her gaze from his hand to his eyes.

He smiled, and pulled her closer. "Do you know how much I love you, Caroline?" He asked, watching her smile.

She turned to face him completely, and stepped into his arms, wrapping hers around his waist. "About as much as I love you." She answered, shifting her eyes over his face.

He scoffed, playfully and shook his head. She opened her mouth, and slapped his ass with her right hand, causing him to glare at her.

"Don't argue," She scolded, with a gleam in her eyes.

He laughed, throwing his head back. A deep solid laugh that made her laugh with him, despite the news they had received moments before.

He shook his head, and gathered her in his arms, holding her close to his body.

Both knowing that this was going to be the last happy moment between them for a while.

 **~XXX~**

Esther gazed out the window, and sighed as the storm clouds gathered outside.

"Mother?"

Esther smiled, and turned from the window to gaze upon her seventeen year old son, her youngest out of the six children. "What is it, Henrik?" She asked, watching him roll his eyes.

She knew he hated to be called Henrik, but he overlooked it with her, Elijah, and Klaus, to the others, he was Henry, but to them he was Henrik.

Henrik stepped further into the room, and his golden curly brown hair gleamed in the sunlight, and his blue eyes shimmered in a faint glow.

He was the image of Klaus, not like his other brothers, which is probably why Mikael never cared much for him.

Henrik noticed the distant light in her eyes, and quickly ran to her side. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice not as British as the others.

She smiled, and touched his face, lightly. "I'm fine, just news of your brother's dilemma finally hit me." She answered, gently.

Henrik smiled, and nodded his head. "He'll be alright, mother. He has Caroline." He remarked, with certainty.

She smiled, and hugged her son. "I know, my love." She whispered, as he returned her hug.

She just had to believe it.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I should say there is a storm happening where I am, so some of the chapters may be a little late, but I'll try to have them up soon!**

 **The Mythology story, Protecting the Oracle, will be up tomorrow! (6/5/16)**

 **Again, this story will be the one finished this weekend, and I dream of Caroline will be finished by next weekend!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	13. No Longer Safe

**I got a little behind in updating this one, because my parents decided to interrupt me while writing, so it took a little longer to get this chapter up! And yes, I know this one was short, but I'm tired, and this was all I could get out!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The roar of the bike sounded outside, and before the couple to climb off the bike, the front door opened, and Henrik raced out, towards his favorite brother.

Klaus laughed as he hugged his brother, and pulled back to ruffle the boy's hair. "Henrik, this is…"

"Caroline," Henrik interrupted, holding his hand out.

Caroline smiled, and accepted the hand with gentle grace that Henrik knew exactly why his brother loved her. "It's nice to see you again, Henry." She remarked, watching the boy's eyes light up at the sound of his name.

He remembered seeing her when he was younger, when she came to the house to play with Rebekah, but through the years, after Klaus left, he didn't see her as much, but he knew the story.

Henrik nodded, and turned towards the house. "Mother is getting another room ready. I'm assuming you called her." He deduced, showing wisdom of one so young.

Klaus smiled, and shook his head. "No, but I imagine that she suspected when she received word about Mikael." He uttered, glancing at his brother with a rough look.

Henrik's face melted into anger at the sound of his father's name, but he quickly masked it when Esther appeared in the doorway.

"Niklaus! Caroline! Oh, how wonderful to see you both!" She exclaimed, opening her arms towards her wayward son, and hugged him close, before turning to Caroline with the same warm hug. "Come on in, I've made tea."

Caroline smiled, and felt Klaus' hand intertwine with hers, and she risked a glance towards him, but found his eyes on the street in front of the house. Her smile faded, and her head tilted to the side. "What?" She asked, her voice low and demanding.

He shook his head. "Not here, love." He whispered, leading her into the house.

Caroline nodded, and gave a quick look over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed as she realized what he meant, and with a hum from her throat, she followed him into the house, and closed the door.

 **~XXX~**

"I never thought he would come."

Caroline turned around, and smiled at Esther. She was standing in the room Esther had arranged for both her and Klaus. "He couldn't stand the thought of you and Henry in danger." She responded, extending her arms, and then dropping them to her side.

Esther nodded, and moved to sit down on the bed. "Niklaus has always worried about us, even with the ten years he's been gone." She remarked, shaking her head. "I've always known that he was the one who sent the money for me and Henrik."

Caroline smiled, and moved to lean against the wall of the room across from the bed. "He's got a heart. He just refuses to show it sometimes." She replied, shaking her head, bowing it, letting her blonde hair fall down in front of her face.

Esther laughed, and nodded with a gleam in her eyes. "He had to guard his heart for most of his life." She stated, her eyes fading to sadness. "The only time he ever let his guard down was with you." She added, seriously. "He tried not to let his guard down around Mikael, but I always knew he fancied you." She concluded, with a soft smile.

Caroline felt her cheeks warm, and she averted her eyes. "A mother knows, huh?" She asked, remembering her own mother, and how her mother knew about her feelings for Klaus.

Esther smiled. "There wasn't much he could hide from me." She remarked, with a laugh. "No matter how hard he tried."

Caroline laughed, and nodded her head. "He tries with me. It doesn't work." She replied, shaking her head with a laugh. "He gets this look in his eyes, and his brow pulls together." She described, moving her hands over her forehead.

Esther laughed, and leaned on her hands as she leaned forward on the bed. "He's always done that. That's how I knew." Her head nodded.

"How did Mikael find out?" Caroline asked, after a moment.

Esther sighed, and her smile faded, before she licked her lips. "He, uh, came home one day, early, and he caught Niklaus outside with his motorcycle, and he saw you walk by in those shorts, which I know Rebekah talked you into." She explained, shaking her head, as Caroline nodded in agreement. "He noticed how Niklaus reacted to you, and though I tried to deny it for Niklaus, Mikael wouldn't hear of it. That was the night Niklaus decided he had to leave."

Caroline bowed her head, and closed her eyes. "And yet, Mikael never gave up." She whispered, hearing Esther stand up, and grasp the young blonde's hands in hers.

"Mikael is like a raging wolf. He won't give up just because he is thrown off the trail." Esther stated, shaking her head, but kept her eyes focused on Caroline's.

Caroline nodded her head. "I figured as much." She whispered, her eyes lowering to the ground.

"If you want to succeed, you can't give anything away." Esther whispered, her voice low and unwavering, watching as Caroline's eyes widened. "If Niklaus suspects what I believe you have in mind, be careful." She added, watching the young woman carefully.

Caroline lifted her eyes. "How?" She whispered, her head starting to shake.

Esther placed her hand on the young woman's face. "Because I know the look on your face," She answered, gently. "You want to save him. Fight for him. Love him, Caroline, no matter what happens, be there for him." She added, with a soft, strong voice.

Caroline swallowed. "We're no longer safe here, Esther." She whispered, shaking her head.

"You saw him across the street, didn't you?"

Caroline nodded at question, and shifted her eyes to the door. "I don't know if Klaus saw, but I recognized Tyler." She remarked, her eyes conveying her fear. "I haven't told him."

Esther nodded, and sighed. "He's been watching the house for a week now." She began, her voice low still. "He works for Mikael." She added, firmly. "Niklaus told you."

Caroline nodded, and turned her head. "It all made sense. The way Tyler would follow me around, and try to get close to me…" She trailed off, her voice shaking, slightly.

Esther nodded, and a serious expression appeared on her face. "Are you going to tell him?" She asked, knowing that if Caroline didn't her son was going to be mad as hell.

Caroline shook her head. "Not until I leave." She answered, with certainty.

Esther searched the blonde's eyes, and knew there was no talking her out of it.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline stared out of the window, and sighed as the door closed behind her. "They asleep?" She asked, turning to face him.

Klaus nodded, and sighed as she entered his arms. "You told mother about Tyler." He stated, rubbing his hands over her back.

She nodded. "I did. She wasn't too happy about it." She remarked, softly. "She confirmed our suspicions." She added, motioning to the window. "He's been watching the house for a week to her knowledge." She confirmed, lowly.

Klaus sighed, and she saw the anger in his eyes. "Caroline…"

She shook her head, and placed her hands over his mouth. "I agreed to this plan, Klaus, or rather you agreed to it. This was the only way." She remarked, shaking her head.

He sighed, and kissed her forehead, lightly. "This is risky, love."

She nodded, and smiled. "This was never going to be easy, Klaus."

He lifted his hands to her face and stared into her eyes. "If it gets too heavy, promise me that you will get out of there."

Caroline smiled, and grasped his wrists in her hands. "I promise, Klaus."

He let out a relief sigh, and closed the distance between them to kiss her lips, letting her know that he meant it.

"Hold me, Klaus. Just hold me tonight." She whispered, as his nose grazed the side of her cheek.

He hummed, and slowly, they walked towards the bed. In fluid movements, they fell on the bed, and with ease he wrapped his arms around her body, securing her body next to his.

As they drifted off to sleep, they both knew what was going to happen in the morning was going to be rough for both of them and their family, but they both knew it was going to be worth it.

 **~XXX~**

He dialed the number, and smiled as his boss answered on the other end. "You were right."

He nodded, and sneered, at the house on the other side of the street. "They're both here." He remarked, listening to the instructions on the other end.

"Yes, sir, I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Okay, I've decided that this story only has few chapters left, lets say five at the most, maybe less.**

 **I was trying to finish this story up this weekend, but interruptions and life kept getting in the way. I'm sorry, but no worries, this will end in the next day or two!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	14. You're Not Alone

**Okay, I finally got through with this chapter! I swear life is so unpredictable, and it drives me crazy at times, but I thank you all for your patience, and support!**

 **THANK YOU ALL! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Dawn broke through the night, and for the house of the Mikaelsons, it seemed peaceful, or at least the calm before the storm.

Klaus slowly opened his eyes, and lifted his head from where he was sitting in their room, and sighed as he watched her. His heart tugged in his chest, as she cocked the gun, quietly, and placed it in the waist band of her pants against her back.

Her eyes caught his, and she smiled, in a comforting way, letting him know that she understood. "It'll be fine, Klaus." She whispered, moving in strides to kneel in front of him, and placed her hands on his knees.

"I don't care, Caroline." He stated, shaking his head. "I can't lose you."

She read the turmoil in his eyes, and smiled a sad smile. "You won't, Klaus." She remarked, firmly. "You'll be a few minutes behind us, and if everything goes right, we'll be free." She added, trying to calm his fears.

He smiled, but it was a wane smile, as he leaned forward and placed his forehead on hers. "You better go, love." He whispered, after a moment. "Mother and Henrik will wake soon." He replied, pulling back, to catch her eyes with his.

She nodded, and touched his scruffy face, memorizing the texture. "I love you, Klaus. No matter what, I love you." She vowed, with a strong tone.

He nodded, and groaned as he caught her lips with his, letting his mouth open her, and his tongue enter her mouth, inciting a moan from her throat. "I love you." He muttered against her lips, just before she wrenched away, and stood to head to the door.

She turned to look at him, and smiled. With tears filling her eyes, she walked out of the door, and closed it behind her.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

" _You may need this."_

 _Caroline turned her body to face Klaus as he entered the living room of their cabin. She lowered her eyes to the object in his hands, and her jaw clenched. Though, he taught her how to use the weapon in question, she wasn't sure if she was capable._

" _This should be me, Caroline." Klaus remarked, as she tentatively reached for the gun in his hand._

 _She shook her head. "Tyler was assigned to follow me, Klaus." She began, lifting her eyes to rest on his. "It's the only logical action."_

 _He sighed, and ran his right hand over his mouth. "I still don't like this, love." He remarked, shaking his head._

 _She lifted her right hand to caress his Henley covered chest. "I don't either, but I'm tired of running, and this is the only way to make it stop." She responded, stepping closer to him. "Besides, the sooner this is over, the sooner we can get married." She added, watching his eyes shine with a small light._

" _I still haven't gotten you a ring, love." He remarked, shaking his head, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his in a quick, soft kiss._

" _You'll get me one when this is over." She returned, watching him laugh, despite the tense moment._

 _He sobered up, and caressed her face with his hand. "Tomorrow, we leave for mothers, everything will be set." He whispered, huskily._

 _She nodded, and sighed. She couldn't believe that only two months ago, she was a simple librarian, and now…_

 _Now, she was learning self-defense, weaponry, and plotting the demise of a man who had been a thorn in her love life for ten years._

" _Caroline,"_

 _Her eyes focused on his face, and a small smile appeared on her lips._

 _His eyes grew serious as he gazed into her blue-green eyes. "You won't be alone." He remarked, as her smile grew bigger._

" _I know, and you won't either." She returned, tilting her head forward to capture his lips with hers._

 _He hummed, and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "Shall we go over it again?"_

 _She nodded, and sighed as he stepped back, and their plan became more than a thought, but an action._

 **~XXX~**

Caroline zipped her leather jacket up to keep the cool morning air from getting through. She sighed, as her eyes became alert around her, and she felt eyes watching her as she walked down the walkway towards Esther's car.

She knew the motorcycle would make too much noise, and Klaus had actually taken his mother's keys from Esther the night before. She hated lying, but this time it was necessary.

Climbing in the driver seat, she cranked up the BMW, and closed her eyes before lifting them to the window of their bedroom, and saw him watching her, discreetly. Blowing him a quick kiss, she pulled out of the driveway, and headed out of the neighborhood.

Fully aware that someone was now following her.

 **~XXX~**

Klaus sighed, and turned on his heel to head out of the room. He glanced towards his mother and brother, and nodded.

"You knew, didn't you?" Esther asked, pulling her robe closer around her.

Klaus nodded. "I did. I'm sorry, mother." He answered, pausing just enough to kiss her cheek. "Kol will be here within the hour." He remarked, knowing that Kol had left them when Klaus decided to check on Esther and their brother.

Kol had actually had another obligation, and it was understood within the family why he had to leave his mother, though she was protected, at least until Klaus arrived.

Esther grasped her son's hand, and held up her right hand. "Give this to her when it's done." She replied, as he took the small chain from her hand. "Be careful, Niklaus."

He nodded, and kissed her once more, before shaking Henrik's hand. "Take care of her, Henrik." He replied, before stepping back, and putting the chain around his neck.

Henrik nodded, and straightened his back. "I will."

Klaus nodded, and stepped back. "I love you both." He stated, heading down the hall, leaving them holding onto each other, with tears in both their eyes.

"They'll be alright, won't they, mother?" Henrik asked, lifting his eyes to his mother's, just as the motorcycle could be heard from the front of the house.

Esther wanted to say yes they would be, but she knew the look in Klaus' eyes. Even though she didn't know the whole plan, she knew exactly what he and Caroline were thinking.

They were going to sacrifice themselves for the family.

 **~XXX~**

She let out the breathe she was holding as she pulled into the drive in front of the cabin, and turned the car off. She sat in the driver's seat for a little while longer, glancing in the rearview mirror, watching to see if he was going to come as she thought he would.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a figure step up to the window, and with a cry of surprise, the door opened, and she was pulled out of the car and pushed to the ground.

She grunted, and jerked her head up, tossing her hair over her shoulder to glance at her attacker, and she proved to be correct when she saw him standing over her. "Tyler,"

Tyler tilted his head to the side, and smiled, devilishly. "So you do know my name." He remarked, coldly. "Well, that doesn't matter." He added, reaching down to yank her up from the ground. "Soon, you won't be able to tell anyone." He concluded, hauling her towards the cabin.

"Nice place, Klaus'?" He asked, glancing towards her.

Caroline glared at him, and shook her head. "No, it's ours." She answered, jerking her arm, trying to pull out of his grasp.

He growled, and kicked the door open, pushing her down to the ground. "Should have known you would say that," He muttered, cocking the gun in his hand, and aimed it at her. "Now, you wouldn't happen to know where you keep the rope, do you?"

Caroline swallowed, her hands reaching behind her back, only to discover that the gun wasn't there. Then she realized what happened.

In the struggle, the gun had fallen from her waistband, and landed on the ground, that's when she noticed; Tyler had two guns in his possession.

His and hers.

"Shit,"

 **~XXX~**

Klaus stopped the motorcycle just a few feet away from the last car next to the drive, and pulled out the gun from his holster on his shoulder.

Two vehicles, he realized. One was a motorbike like his, and the other was a black SUV.

Mikael was here.

 **~XXX~**

"You know, I never thought you would reject me the way you did." Tyler stated, tightening the ropes around Caroline's wrists. "I mean, I never thought you were as pretty as you are. You really downplayed your appearance, you know." He remarked, with a dark chuckle. "Fooled me, but you didn't fool my employer."

Caroline glared at him, and tried to work her wrists in the tight bondage. Her mind traveled over the possibilities of getting out before Klaus saw this. She could only imagine what he would do if he saw her tied up, and Tyler giving her a dark look.

"Tyler, what's this?"

Tyler straightened, and turned to find Mikael standing in the doorway of the cabin. He nodded, and stepped back from Caroline. "Doing as you instructed, Mr. Mikaelson."

Mikael nodded, and entered the room. Caroline's eyes widened as she took in the tall man with curly brown hair, and steel blue eyes. Mikael nodded, and smiled as he took in the woman tied in the chair.

"Hello, Caroline, we meet again."

 **~XXX~**

Klaus moved around the woods, and studied the cabin through the bushes, safely hidden from the front door. His brow furrowed, hoping to hear anything.

Gunfire

Anything

Shaking his head, he moved around to the edge of the cabin.

He squatted underneath the far window, and pulled his pistol out. With ease, he cocked the gun, and listened.

Anger filled his soul as he heard the conversation happening inside.

They had Caroline, and she was tied up.

A slap could be heard inside, and Klaus clenched his eyes shut. They just hurt her.

His eyes opened, and if eyes could flash fire, his would have at the anger he was feeling, and the way it fueled his strength to take the next step.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline licked her bottom lip, and the metallic taste of blood touched her tongue. She groaned, and threw her head to the side, letting her hair fly over her shoulder.

"Tyler,"

Tyler nodded, and stepped back, wiping the back of his hand as he did so.

Mikael smiled, as he moved forward to jerk her chin to look into her eyes. "I hate to see such a beautiful face get all messed up." He remarked, as she glared back at him, a bruise was forming on the side of her face, and two cuts bled from her lip. "Tell me where Niklaus is." He stated, watching her clench her jaw.

"Go to hell." She remarked, jerking her face from his grip.

His eyes narrowed, and he straightened. "I see." He replied, motioning to Tyler.

Tyler nodded, and moved forward, grasping Caroline's blonde hair and pulled her head back.

She cried out in pain, and glared at him. "You son of a bitch," She cried out, as Tyler raised his hand.

A gun fired in the cabin, and Tyler cried out as his outreached hand bled from the center, letting go of Caroline's head in the process, but not before blood dripped onto her tank and jeans.

Mikael turned, and lifted his chin as the figure stepped into the lit room of the cabin. "Niklaus, it's been a long time."

Klaus glanced towards Caroline, and raised his gun higher towards Mikael. "I should kill you right now for hurting her." He stated, his voice dark and unwavering.

Mikael sneered. "But you won't, not in front of her." He remarked, motioning to Caroline.

Klaus chuckled, and shook his head. Moving the gun towards Tyler, he tilted his head to the side. "Untie her, or I'll shoot more than your hand, and you know I will."

Tyler growled, and with his uninjured hand, he swiftly untied Caroline, only to have her punch him in the face, and slam her right leg into his chest, knocking him to the ground.

Klaus watched with pride, as she picked up Tyler's gun, and aimed it at him, before moving towards Klaus.

He noticed the bruises on her face, and made a note to tend to them later, but at the moment they had more pressing matters.

That's when everything came to a boil.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Okay, due to the unpredictability of my life, the Mythology story was set back until tomorrow.(6/7/16) I'm so sorry!**

 **Also, I said there were going to be five chapters left, but because this chapter went by swiftly, I realized there is two or three left! (And the last one is already written!)**

 **Next Chapter will be up soon!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	15. It's Over

**I finally had a day to myself, so I decided to write this chapter! I hope you like it! I said before that you would not like the ending of this chapter, but I hope you like it all the same.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The smoke could be seen from miles around, and Esther watched with a heavy heart as the firetruck made its way down the street, the siren blasting and ringing through the empty air.

She shifted her gaze to the car pulling up to the house, and she closed her eyes as her beloved daughter practically scrambled to get out of the car, and run towards her.

"Mother!"

Esther nodded, and scooped her daughter in her arms, thankful for the moment she had someone there. She lifted her gaze to Stefan, and nodded. "I've got her." She stated, letting him know to go to the cabin.

Stefan nodded, and glanced towards Rebekah, who shifted her gaze to him for a brief moment, before he rushed towards the car, and sped away, leaving tire tracks behind on the street.

"Let's get some tea." Esther whispered, her body going numb at the thought of what the fire could possibly mean.

"They'll be alright, mother." Rebekah remarked, quietly.

Esther nodded, and led her into the house. "I hope so, sweetheart. I hope so."

 **~Hours Earlier~**

Klaus aimed the gun at the man who had tortured him for years, and his eyes narrowed. "I only have one question, why me?" He asked, shaking his head.

Mikael lifted his chin up, and glared at the young man with defiance, even though the gun could go off anytime. "I have my reasons." He answered, his voice tight and defiant.

Klaus clenched his jaw, and stepped forward to slam the gun on the side of Mikael's head. "Answer me!" He shouted, as Mikael staggered back, lightly touching his head as blood trickled down his face.

Mikael growled, and straightened, lightly glancing at the blood on his hand. "Fine," He ground out, lowly. "Did your mother ever tell you about my second in command?" He asked, lifting his eyes to Klaus, watching his face, letting him know that Esther didn't.

He sneered. "I knew he was ruthless and had no soul about killing, but for Esther, he changed." His sneer fell, and he stepped forward. "You are the product of the worst betrayal ever constructed; not only by your mother, but by the man I believed to be my brother!"

Klaus' gun faltered just a fraction, and his mind ran over the details just given to him. Mikael wasn't his father.

"When you were born, I thought you have inherited his ruthlessness, so I trained you to take my place in the organization." Mikael continued, his eyes darting from Klaus' face to Caroline's. "But while you have inherited his ability to kill, you also inherited his weakness." He paused, with a low growl. "His damned heart!"

Klaus smirked, realizing that he had the advantage. "Love is not a weakness, Mikael." He responded, lifting his head higher. "You never loved mother, did you?" He asked, his mind running over the past, and realized the truth.

Mikael frowned. "Oh, I loved her, but after her betrayal, I never forgave." He answered, his eyes flashing. "And your damned father…" He paused, shaking his head.

Klaus smirked, tilting his head to the side. "He disappeared, didn't he? You don't know where he is, do you?" He asked, his voice low and deeply accented.

Mikael's silence gave him the answer he needed. He nodded, and moved his left hand towards Caroline, signaling her for the next step.

His gun moved to the side, moving Mikael and Tyler towards the small chairs in the living room.

"Tie him up." He ordered Tyler, glaring hard at Mikael.

Mikael smirked, and scoffed as he sat down, or at least he appeared to sit down, the next moment, became a blur as Mikael picked up the chair, and slammed it against Klaus' body, shocking the young man for an instant, but the gun fell on the couch beside him.

"Get the bitch!"

Tyler nodded, and ran towards the kitchen. He found Caroline moving around the stoves, but not turning them on, but instead setting a timer of some sort, and came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her neck, bringing her closer to his body.

He chuckled, and turned his head to inhale her scent. "Your lover will be dead soon. What do you say we get better acquainted? Celebrate, as it were?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, and slammed her elbow against his stomach. "Not a chance, Tyler." She stated, opening one of the drawers, and pulled out a large knife, realizing the gun on the counter wouldn't do any good, because she couldn't reach it at the time.

She screamed in surprise as Tyler wrapped his injured hand around her body, and picked her up, turning her around, away from the drawers, but didn't realize she had what she needed.

She grunted, and struggled against his hold. "Bastard," She groaned, as he began to drag her to the center of the kitchen, and laid her down.

She held the knife up; just as Tyler came down to kiss her neck. The sound of knife slicing through shirt and skin, and a crunch as it went through the sternum of his chest.

She screamed as the light left his eyes, and he collapsed on top of her.

She pushed his body off her, and paused for a second, before struggling to stand up, and nearly did collapse if not for the counter behind her.

 **~Back in the Living Room~**

Klaus growled, and straightened. He blocked the advance from the older man, and kneed Mikael in the stomach.

Mikael quickly recovered, as he moved his hands towards Klaus' throat, and pushed him back against the wall. Klaus staggered, trying to breathe, but managed to bring his hands up between Mikael's arms, and pushed them down in a solid movement, before slamming his elbow in Mikael's face.

He heard a scream from the kitchen, and his heart clenched. "Caroline…"

He turned his focus to Mikael, and growled before placing his hands behind Mikael's head, and dragged his body to slam Mikael's head against the wall, knocking him out.

He staggered for a second, and reached for his gun on the couch, and rushed towards the kitchen, just in time to hear a body fall to the floor. Panic ensued until he rounded the corner, and found Tyler on the ground with a knife sticking out of his chest.

His eyes shifted to Caroline, and he sagged against the frame. She was standing with her hands bloody and her chest heaving, lifting her eyes to his.

She had just killed someone. He shook his head at the meaning of it, and sighed.

Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth, just as Klaus saw her reaction, and turned around to find Mikael aiming a gun at Caroline.

"No!"

The gun fired, just as Klaus dived in front of it, and fell to the ground, his left shoulder bleeding, but he didn't move.

"Klaus!" Caroline cried, wanting to rush towards him, but the gun aimed at her, and she stilled her movements, moving around the kitchen as Mikael moved closer to her.

Mikael lowered his eyes to Tyler's dead body, and he clicked his tongue. "That's a shame." He remarked, lifting his left hand to wipe the blood off his forehead. "He's a good lackey."

Caroline scoffed, and moved her hands behind her, reaching for another knife. During the weeks with Klaus, she learned to defend herself with a knife, though she already became proficient with knife throwing, thanks for Rebekah, which was Rebekah's weapon of choice.

Mikael moved his eyes to Klaus, and sighed. "I did have hopes for him, but love is a weakness, no matter what he says." He remarked, lifting the gun eye level to Caroline, stepping closer to her.

She swallowed, and gripped a large butcher knife behind her, ready for anything. "You didn't love enough." She stated, lifting her head in defiance. "That's your problem. You claim it's a weakness, but you shut your emotions off so you wouldn't know how strong it actually makes you." She continued, glaring into his eyes. "Love makes you stronger, because you would do anything for that person. Klaus understands that."

Mikael frowned, and his eyes narrowed. "Perhaps you're right, but that's the difference between you and me, love," He began, leaning forward. "I don't bloody care."

Caroline scoffed, and used the opportunity to attack. With quick reflexes, she moved the knife towards his wrist holding the gun, and slashed downward.

He cried out, dropping the gun, and lifted his eyes to hers. He saw as she moved the knife to where the blade was against her wrist, and she lifted her hands in defense. "What do you know? The dowdy librarian has guts." He muttered, with an evil smirk.

She narrowed her eyes. "Not guts, Mikael." She stated, lifting her head in defiance. "Anger," She added, blocking the advance he made with his right arm, and sliced his arm once again.

He winced, and moved his left arm to wrap around her, turning her back to his chest, only to have her slice that arm as well, and stabbed his leg, stepping away from him.

He cried out, and lifted his eyes to find her watching him. "Niklaus taught you well." He remarked, wincing as he stepped forward.

Caroline shook her head. "I was motivated." She remarked, shifting on her feet, and twirled around him, but faltered when he brought his hands behind her head, and slammed her head down on the edge of the counter.

She cried out, and felt his hands pull at her blonde hair, lifting her head once again to slam it down.

She gripped the knife, and stabbed his other legs, slicing the artery.

He roared, and fell to the ground, holding his leg.

She sighed, and moved back, lightly touching her forehead, but didn't think anything off it when she moved towards Klaus, and knelt beside him. "Klaus,"

His eyes slowly opened, and she sighed with relief. "Come on," She whispered, starting to lift him up as best as she could.

Just as they stood up, they heard the gun cock, and turned their heads to find Mikael lean against the counter, aiming the gun at them.

"Caroline," Klaus whispered, lifting his head as if he was sniffing the air.

She nodded, and together, they backed up, just as Mikael fired, and the gas filled kitchen exploded.

 **~Hours Later~**

Stefan arrived at the scene, and frowned as he slammed the car door, just as the fire got under control. When he had received word from Kol that Klaus and Caroline had made it to Esther's, he knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened.

What the hell was Klaus thinking? Or had been thinking?

He shook his head, hoping that he was wrong, and they had made it out.

He turned his head to the woods, and his frown deepened. Moving from the car, he headed towards the back, looking for anything.

No sign of them.

None at all.

His heart sank in his chest, as he turned to the burning cabin. They never had a chance to get out.

Mikael and Tyler were dead, and so were they.

Klaus and Caroline were dead.

* * *

 **Please be kind! Even though you don't like the way this chapter ended!**

 **The next chapter is finished, but I'm going to wait until tomorrow to upload it!**

 **The sneak peek for the next story will be in the next chapter!**

 **The Mythology story will be uploaded soon, so keep a lookout!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	16. A New Life

**Okay, I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! I hate that I did that, but it was for a reason. If you know me, then you know what this chapter will contain!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The funeral was cold and unwelcoming, as a small group of people stood around the two caskets.

A blonde haired woman was the first to step forward, and place two long stemmed roses on the tops of them. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and a small smile flashed across her face for a moment, before turning to step into the arms of her family.

Her eyes lifted to the heavens, and her prayers drifted from her mind to whoever was waiting on them.

"Mother?"

She lowered her head, and smiled at the teenage boy gazing at her with a quiet expression.

He glanced at the caskets, and a tear trailed down his cheek. "Do you think they're together?" He asked, quietly.

Esther felt her only daughter stiffen beside her, and she smiled. "No, dear," She began, lifting her eyes to the distance. "I know they are." She added, smiling.

Turning her head to the side, she smiled at her daughter, and nodded, knowing only her daughter knew the truth.

Rebekah nodded, and leaned her head to the side, resting it on her mother's shoulder, before stepping away to enter her fiancé's arms.

Esther smiled, and wrapped her arm around her youngest son, and as the entire family turned to walk away, she looked to the left, and nodded to the woman standing in the shadows of the trees.

The threat of her husband was over, but more dangers would always arise for this family, and she knew this was the only way. There will always be someone from Mikael's organization who would step into his shoes, and try to finish what he had started, and that meant destroy the Mikaelson family, but there was one part of the family they didn't know about, or at least didn't suspect, not anymore.

She closed her eyes, and held her son close, before they slid into the backseat of the limo Elijah had acquired for them, and sighed as they rode away, but not before she watched a blonde woman step up to the casket, and touch the flowers on top of them. She smiled watching the woman lift the piece of paper attached to one of the flowers, and glanced towards her.

Esther nodded, and smiled as the woman bowed her head, and with tears in her eyes, she watched as the gold rings caught the sun, before she walked away.

"Take care of my son." She whispered as a prayer, rolling the window up, and leaned back against the leather seat. A ding from her cell phone caused Esther to lift it up from her purse, and a new message appeared on her screen from an unknown number.

 _We both will. See you soon, when it's safe again. We love you all._

Esther smiled, and bowed her head. They were safe, for now. It was more than she could hope for.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Two bodies were recovered at the scene, and the knowledge of that filled Stefan's chest with relief. The next question was: Who were the bodies? And where was Klaus and Caroline?_

 _The answer came through on his cell, as he watched the paramedics load the burned bodies on the back of the ambulance. He glanced down, and his eyes widened, as he read the message._

 _Turning on his heel, he shouted instructions to the police there at the scene, knowing that they understood he needed to know the truth, and the results of the fire._

 _Once in his car, he followed the instructions to a small hotel, and pulled up to the door with the room number, and before he could knock, the door opened._

 _At the sight of the woman on the other end, he nearly collapsed in relief._

" _Caroline,"_

 _She nodded, and nearly pulled him inside as worry lined her features. "Klaus needs help."_

 _Stefan entered the room, and noticed Klaus lying on the bed with blood covering his shirt and sheets underneath him._

" _I can't get the bullet out. Mikael shot him, and he lost consciousness when we made it to the room." Caroline stated, moving towards Klaus, to sit beside him._

 _Stefan nodded, and pulled out his phone._

" _Stefan, we can't let anyone know." Caroline began, but the shake of his head caused her to still._

" _I'm texting Rebekah, Caroline." He began, sending the text. "She knows more about first aide than I do." He added, moving towards the couple, and noticed the tear stains on Caroline's face. "What happened?"_

 _Caroline sighed, and bowed her head as she began to tell him the details of that morning, and how she and Klaus came up with the plan to fake their deaths so they could escape Mikael and his organization, but they didn't count on Klaus getting shot._

 _Stefan nodded, and squeezed her shoulders. "So the two bodies recovered at the scene were Mikael and Tyler?" He asked, though it was more of a statement._

 _Caroline nodded, and sighed. "Yeah," She answered, simply, not wanting to relive that moment at the precise minute. "We barely made it out of the front door when the explosion happened." She added, shaking her head. "I was able to get him to the bike, and drive away when the firetrucks came up."_

 _A soft knock on the door, caused Stefan to straighten, and pull out the gun on his hip. Slowly walking towards the door, he peered out the peephole, and sighed as he opened the door, and two blonde women entered the room._

" _I told you to come alone." Stefan barked, but Rebekah blew him off, and focused on her brother on the bed._

 _Esther shook her head. "He's my son, Stefan." She remarked, stiffly, moving to stand beside Caroline as Rebekah began to examine Klaus' wound._

 _Klaus moaned, and cried out as Rebekah pulled his shirt out of the way._

 _She winced, and turned to Caroline. "The bullet is still in his shoulder. We need to get it out before infection begins, or before he bleeds to death." She stated, with a serious expression on her face._

 _Caroline nodded, and grasped Esther's hand in her own. "What do you need me to do?"_

 _Rebekah nodded, and motioned to the bathroom. "We need some warm towels. Stefan, there's a first aid kit in my car, get it." She ordered, knowing she would have to apologize later._

 _Esther sighed, and moved to the other side of her son, gently sitting beside him with tears falling down her face. "Oh, my boy," She whispered, wiping his forehead, softly._

 _Rebekah lifted her gaze to her mother, and smiled, faintly. "He'll be alright, mother." She encouraged, gently, just as Caroline and Stefan returned._

 _Esther nodded, and lifted her gaze to Caroline's face, and winced as she saw a bruised cut on her forehead and a bruise on the side of her face. "Oh my dear," She whispered, but Caroline shook her head._

" _I'll be fine, Esther." She whispered, too tired to go for formalities._

 _Esther nodded, and turned her attention back to her son's._

 _An hour later, Rebekah was stitching up the wound, and Caroline was waiting on bated breath for Klaus to wake up._

 _A loud roar from him a few minutes ago was enough to let her know that he was going to be alright, but now she needed for him to wake up._

" _I'm assuming Klaus wants everyone to believe you two are dead for a while." Stefan remarked, lowly._

 _Caroline nodded her head. "We thought it would be best, at least until Mikael's organization is shut down, permanently." She answered, stiffly._

 _Stefan nodded, and sighed. "The only ones who know the truth are in this room at this moment." He remarked, facing her. "Rebekah told me that she informed Esther and Henrik that she was coming to ID the bodies. Esther saw through the lie." He replied, shaking his head._

 _Caroline managed a small smile, and shook her head. "Esther can always tell."_

 _Stefan smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Where are you and Klaus going to go, now?" He asked, just before Caroline moved to her love._

" _We're going home." She answered, sitting down beside Klaus, and brushed her fingers over his brow._

 _Her eyes drifted to a small chain around his neck, and at the end of the chain, her eyes widened._

 _A small golden ring lay against his chest, and as she gazed upon it, her eyes watered._

 _It was an engagement ring._

 **~XXX~**

The sound of a motorcycle sounded outside the cottage, and he moved the curtain to the side, smiling as he watched her climb off the bike, and unzipped her leather jacket, before walking up the steps, and entering the house.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" She asked, moving towards him in protective mode.

He rolled his eyes, and accepted her arm, before being led towards the couch, where she preceded to mother him and tuck him carefully on the couch.

"Caroline, my shoulder was shot not my entire body!" He stated, in a low growl.

She lifted her eyes, and glared at him. "You're supposed to be resting, Klaus. Not only is your shoulder hurt, but you lost a lot of blood, and you need to rest." She remarked, placing her hand on his leg.

Klaus sighed, and shook his head. "How was the funeral? Did we get a good send off?" He asked, trying to be a little less bitter.

She nodded, and stood up to take off her leather jacket to place it on the hook. "The ceremony was beautiful, and the entire family cried and shared beautiful memories." She answered, with a sad tone.

He moved to stand up, and walked towards her, pulling her closer with his uninjured arm. She turned willingly, ignoring her previous words about him resting, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "We'll see them soon, Caroline." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded against his chest. "I know. Your mother sent a note. She wanted me to take care of you, and wants us to stay in touch." She returned, letting him know what his mother's said.

He smiled, and held her close. "You told her?" He asked, knowing that Caroline loved Esther as much as he did.

She nodded, and straightened. "I sent her a message." She answered, searching his eyes. "What now?" She asked, as his right arm lifted to touch her face.

"Now, we recuperate, and then, we'll wage war, silently, until our family is safe." He answered, watching her eyes light up at the prospect. "Will you be alright?" He asked, watching her nod her head.

"You taught me what I needed to know, Klaus, remember." She answered, sultry, before brushing her lips over his. "I think I can handle it." She added, clasping her hands together behind his back. "My knight on a Harley," She finished, kissing him lightly.

"Your knight, huh?" He asked, holding her close, careful of his wounded shoulder.

She nodded, and smiled. "You saved me from a dull life without love, Klaus." She answered, smiling.

He nodded, lifting his eyes over her head, contemplating her words. "Well then, that would make you my damsel." He remarked, in a husky tone. "And I don't mean that in a harsh way." He added, before her eyes could darken in anger.

She nodded, and brushed her nose over his. "I know. I can handle it, as long as I'm your damsel, and you're my knight." She returned, teasingly.

He chuckled, and kissed her. "Deal," He agreed, smiling, just as he caught a glimpse of her wedding ring in the light of the sun.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

" _Will you marry me, love?" He asked, sitting up in bed, holding out the ring, the day after Rebekah had gotten the bullet out of his shoulder._

 _She laughed, and held out her left hand. "You know I will."_

 _Klaus laughed, and placed the ring on her finger, before she bent down and kissed his lips._

 _Hours later, Stefan performed the ceremony. It wasn't fancy or big as Caroline would have liked, but it was enough for the moment._

 _Rebekah and Esther stood beside Caroline and Klaus as they exchanged vows, and when they were given permission to kiss, Esther cried and Rebekah clapped._

 _It was the start of a brand new life for both of them, and only the people in the room knew the truth, and for now, it was enough._

 _After ten years, Caroline had her knight, and it was even better that he came back into her life riding on a Harley._

 _Her knight on a Harley_

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Thank you all for your support during this story! It means so much to me that you all have read and loved this story! I look forward to seeing you all as I continue my journey in this fandom!**

 **And now, here is a sneak peak for my next story coming in two weeks! (6/20/16)**

 **The Hybrid and The Housewife**

 **Description:** _His code name is Hybrid. She has none, but when they run into each other, and he slips a package in her hands, their lives are forever intertwined. Now, Agent Klaus Mikaelson's life is dependent on Caroline Saltzman, a divorced housewife of twins. Will they work together, or will they kill each other?_

 _"I need a favor."_

 _She turned her head to glare at the deeply accented man to her right, and rolled her eyes. "Get lost." She stated, attempting to move past him._

 _He shook his head, and grasped her arm with his hand, causing her to shift her gaze down to his hand, and then back up to his eyes. "This is urgent, please." He begged, and she could tell he was not one to beg. "Please,"_

 _She started to shake her head, but the look on his face said it all. He was scared. "I can't believe this." She muttered, shaking her head. "What do you want me to do?" She asked, her eyes focused on his._

 _He sighed, and pulled out a small package, and handed it to her. "Please go down the street, and turned left at the bakery." He began to instruct her. "There will be a man in a red hat. Give it to him, please." He added, thrusting the package into her hands, and took off down the street._

 _She opened her mouth to holler at him, but her words failed her. She covered her mouth, trying to hold back the scream, just as he was tackled to the concrete below his feet, and two men preceded to hit him._

 _"Oh, my..."_

 _What had she just gotten herself into?_

* * *

 **I hope you like the little glimspe, and if your wondering, this is taken from my love of an old show called Scarecrow and Mrs. King with a Klaroline twist. I hope you will check it out when it's uploaded!**

 **Oh, I may change her last name before then, because I never cared for the Alaric and Caroline angle, but I could make it work, if you approve! Let me know!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	17. Sequel and Others

**No, this isn't an update, well not a chapter update, this is an update on the new stories. Due to the holiday this weekend, (July 4), I actually have some time to myself, and I'm working diligently on getting some chapters ready for updates, and new stories.**

 **Stories, you're asking, haha**

 **Well, here is the skinny on that.**

 **Since I took a small sabbatical for the past two weeks, due to my workload, and applying for graduate school (finally!), I was unable to update the Hybrid and Mrs. Lockwood or whatever it I had called it at the time, but I didn't forget you all! Nope, not at all, in fact, here is the dish...**

 **I'm going to update everything on July 4! That means I'm going to have another completed story in the bank, and four, (yes you read that right) FOUR, stories up and going. I've actually started writing, since I got off work yesterday, and I can't stop! I hope you all will be pleased!**

 **Three of them, you may already know, but a new one came to me when I was at work, and was reading on my lunch break. (Don't ask)**

 **All descriptions are on my profile, but here they are, anyway.**

* * *

 **1) The Hybrid and The Housewife**

A chance meeting. A package given. A divorced housewife who is in over her head, and an agent who doesn't want a partner. Forced to work together, Agent Mikaelson and Mrs. Jackson discover, despite the odds, they are perfect partners on the job and off. Based on the tv show Scarecrow and Mrs. King.

* * *

 **2) Cinderella's Beast**

He was a beast. An arrogant beast who treated her like a servant in the office of his brother, her true boss, but when Klaus carries it a little too far one day with his comments, he may just discover that she is not a servant, but Cinderella in disguise, and his heart is the glass slipper she may leave behind.

* * *

 **3) Protecting the Oracle**

For the first time in Centuries an Oracle was named, and given the power of prophesy, a power once held by the God of Prophesy and Love. But with every power comes a price, and hers is coming. Now, only one man can protect her, but it's the one man she can never have. Or can she? Third installment to the Mythology of Mystic Falls

* * *

 **4) Knight on a Harley: War**

Six months ago, Klaus and Caroline died in an explosion, or so the world thought, but somehow, someone(s) is bringing down Mikael's organization piece by piece, and someone is not to happy about it. Now, the couple, the world thought was dead, is coming back to life, and ready for the war that started ten years before. Sequel to Knight on a Harley.

* * *

 **Right then, now that you are all caught up on the stories that will be uploaded on July 4, please check out my poll on my profile, and select the one that you are most looking forward to!**

 **Also, Yes, I changed Caroline's last name on the Scarecrow and Mrs. King story, I found a loophole in my story, and I hope you approve!**

 **Looking forward to hearing from you all! Have a great weekend!**

 **Until Next Time...**


End file.
